Deviled Eggs
by KnightMysterio
Summary: Bowser Koopa invades Mobius with intention of conquering it, overwhelming some of the greatest heroes of Mobius. Can Sonic defeat this powerful menace before his evil engulfs the planet? Or will he need help from outside? Rated for violence & language.
1. Shelled Hellraisers

**Deviled Eggs**

_**By Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

All characters not my own creation copyrighted to their original owners (Sega, Archie, and Nintendo in this case) and are used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. Comments, constructive criticism and especially compliments are not only appreciated, but encouraged. Flames will be ignored.

Chapter 1: Shelled Hellraisers

_Mobius…_

_Downunda…_

_Freedom Fighter HQ…_

"Very good, Marine," said Barby, the whitish-gray furred koala watching intently as the young raccoon dove and dodged through the obstacle course they had set up as training. Marine had opted to join the Freedom Fighters after she and her family were rescued from the prison camps set up by the Dark Egg Legion, being purposefully led incompetently by their friend and former leader, Bill Platypus. He had been forced into leadership by his power hungry people, and had been discreetly leading the Dark Egg Legion in the most incompetent manner possible.

Marine's was just the latest result of Bill's help. They had been reluctant to let her join, but her skill with boomerangs was formidable, and while she was no Tails, she had enough technical savvy to be helpful to the team. Guru was reluctant about sending her into battle, but even the pacifistic Emu could admit they needed some bolstering of their ranks. Bill couldn't always deliberately lead the Legion badly, especially now that the Iron Queen was deposed and imprisoned with the Iron King and Snively, Dr. Eggman taking back the reigns of his empire.

Marine finished the obstacle course, coming close to beating Barby's own score. "How was that?" she asked, grinning. "Bonza job, right?"

Barby nodded. "Good on'ya, luv. Just don't get too cocky. The blasters won't be set on stun in a real fight."

Marine giggled, and patted the boomerangs at her belt. "That's why I throw first, then attack."

Barby shook her head, chuckling, and ruffled the girl's hair. "C'mon, training's over for t'day. Let's go get some grub."

The two Freedom Fighters went to the main lounge, where the other members of the group, Walt Wallabee, Guru Emu, and Wombat Stu were already enjoying their meal.

"Hey, Barby!" Walt called out, grinning at the koala. "How's the new recruit doing?"

Barby chuckled, watching as Marine went over to grab some of the sandwiches set out. "She's still rough around the edges," Barby said, "But she's fast. And she's a better shot than you are with a boomerang."

Walt grinned. "Really now," he said as Barby went over and got some lunch herself, "Maybe we'll has us a Egg Pawn killing contest."

Barby chuckled.

At that point, the viewscreen in the base came on. This was not unusual. In his masquerade as the 'evil leader' of the Downunda branch of the Dark Egg Legion, Bill Platypus would sometimes broadcast over all channels his plan, bragging about it in a deliberately hammy manner meant solely to tip off his friends in the Freedom Fighters. The platypus army ate it up, believing their leader to be sowing discord.

They were somewhat surprised to see Bill, his Legion uniform in shreds, contacting them directly from what looked like a chamber that was on the verge of being busted into.

"Guys… Guys, I need help," Bill said. His face was bloodied, one eye nearly swollen shut. He clutched one arm, which hung limply at his side.

"Bill?!" Stu said, clutching his hat nervously.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Walt said, his expression all business, "Did the Legion find you out?"

Bill shook his head fearfully. "No… Something… I don't know what it is… He just appeared out of nowhere… He started fighting the entire Legion… Defeated EVERYONE… hand-to-hand!!"

The other Downunda Freedom Fighters traded nervous looks. The Legion weren't exactly the most formidable of opponents, but still, for one person to defeat them all with just hand-to-hand combat?

"Please… I need help… This guy, he…" Bill started to say. He was interrupted when a powerful, gold-scaled fist punched through the metal door. "No!!" Bill moaned, "HE'S HERE!!!"

Before the horrified eyes of the other Freedom Fighters, a massive, hulking figure tore through the door. His main body's scales were gold, save for the green around his head and on his thick, heavily spiked shell. Horns curved up from the side of his head, a tuft of fiery red hair adorning the top of his skull. His muscular arms were covered in three spiked armbands each, a similar collar around his neck.

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" the creature said, laughing as he tore his way inside. Bill tried to flee, but the creature breathed a massive gout of flames at him, Bill screaming in agony and collapsing.

The turtle-like creature grinned, his muzzle filled with teeth as he stalked into the room, picking up the charred body of the platypus, Bill groaning weakly.

"MOVE OUT!" Walt snarled, heading for the door. "Head to the Legion base at once!"

"Stay put, heroes," the creature said, stopping the Downunda Freedom Fighters in their tracks, "We'll both be with you in a moment."

Before the horrified eyes of the gathered heroes, the creature, still holding Bill, stepped onto the console. He pressed his taloned hand on the monitor, and whispered something in a language they didn't recognize. Their fear increased as the creature's hand began to emerge from the screen, followed soon after by the rest of the creature's body.

He landed with a thud in the main lounge of the Freedom Fighters, his spiked tail flicking back and forth in amusement. He roughly flung Bill away, Guru diving to catch him before he crashed against the stone wall of their base.

The creature chortled. "I gotta be honest here: You guys aren't my main target. I'm targeting you and three other groups so I can get the full attention of a speedy blue schmuck named Sonic the Hedgehog. You game?"

Walt snarled, pulling out his bombarangs. "Who in the bloody blue blazes are you?" he demanded.

The creature blinked, and smacked himself in the forehead. "Where are my manners?" he said, bowing, "I'm Bowser Koopa, King of the Dark Lands, Lord of the Koopa Peoples. And you can consider this the opening shot of a full-on invasion of your Zone. You are, respectively, Walt Wallabee, Barby Koala, Guru Emu, Marine Raccoon, and Wombat Stu. What's left of your little inside man there is Bill Platypus. Now. Y'alls wanna talk some more, or can we get it on?"

Walt and Barby nodded, trading looks. "Marine, guard Guru and Bill," Barby said.

"But…" Marine started.

"Don't argue with me, just do it!" Barby snapped. Marine gulped and nodded, pulling out her razor edged boomerangs in case she needed them.

Barby, Walt, and Stu took up combat positions around Bowser, the dragon turtle grinning at them. "This looks promising," he muttered, making a 'come on' gesture towards them all.

Walt threw his bombarangs, Bowser wincing and covering his eyes as powder exploded from them, cutting off his field of vision. Barby popped the spikes on her gloves, leaping up to Bowser's face and slashing at him, while Stu rolled in with a powerful kick at the back of Bowser's knee, a trick he learned while in the Acorn Secret Service.

Bowser, barely noticing the kick, roared in anger as Barby's claws started to cut into his thick scales, and breathed an intense gout of flame, forcing Barby to jump away. He lashed out at Stu with his tail, sending him scampering off. Walt threw more bombarangs, but Bowser just breathed fire to burst them before they hit.

These, however, had flashbangs instead of powder in them, the bursts of light temporarily blinding him. Walt leaped up with a flying kick to Bowser's face, as Barby and Stu launched kicks at Bowser's wide stomach, doubling him over so that his face was knocked into Walt's kick.

Bowser staggered back, clutching his gut. His facial scales showed a thin line of red from where Barby had cut them. He grinned savagely.

"Not bad. But let's see how you handle a little shell pinball," he said.

Walt threw bombarangs, but Bowser retreated inside his shell, avoiding them. Before anyone could react, the shell began spinning of its own accord, and sliding along the floor towards the three of them.

Walt cursed, he, Stu, and Barby jumping out of the way. He threw bombarangs containing TNT in them, but they exploded harmlessly on Bowser's thick shell. Bowser began ricocheting around the room, Guru and Marine carrying Bill's unconscious form to a higher ledge before the Koopa King bounced their way.

"Blast it," Barby muttered, jumping out of the way as Bowser spun by her, "How do you hurt this guy?"

"Bloody oaf's too well defended in this form," Walt said, jumping around easily to avoid, but growing worried, as Barby and Stu didn't have the natural jumping advantage he did. Barby climbed up a wall with her glove spikes, a trick she picked up from Knuckles.

Stu was the one who's luck didn't hold out. Just as Barby started climbing, Bowser ricocheted off of the wall she was just at, his shell spikes missing her by millimeters. He crashed headlong into Stu, who couldn't dodge in time.

"STU!" Walt and Barby called out, Guru and Marine looking on in fright. Marine panicked, and threw a blade-a-rang, but it just tinked harmlessly off of Bowser's shell.

Feeling himself impact Stu, he chortled viciously, and emerged from his shell. He skidded to a stop, and charged Barby as she ran to rescue her friend, knocking her aside with a shoulder tackle. Still in the same motion, not stopping for a second, and with surprising grace for something as huge as he was, Bowser spun, grabbed Stu's dazed form off of the ground and flung him at Barby with full force as she was flying away. The two ended up flying into a far wall so hard it cracked, both of them collapsing, unconscious.

"BLAST YOU!" Walt shouted, throwing bombarangs and charging for a massive lunging kick. Bowser just sneered, spinning around and letting the bombs explode harmlessly against his shell. He then continued the motion, ruthlessly backhanding Walt out of the air. He landed near Barby and Stu, groaning and unable to move.

Chortling viciously, Bowser turned to Marine and Guru, the last two standing. Marine, panicking, threw every bladed boomerang she had. Bowser, disdainful, just turned, blocking them all with his shell.

"S-Stay BACK!" she screamed.

"Pathetic," Bowser rumbled, "Should have stayed out of the draft, girly."

Before Guru could pull her out of the way, Bowser exhaled a gout of flame at her. She screamed, flailing about in agony, Bowser rushing forward and knocking her back into a tangle of water pipes, water gushing all over her from the ruptured pipes and extinguishing the flames. She groaned, collapsing.

"And then there was one," Bowser said, looming over Guru, who looked up at him sternly. "So what's your trick? Magic? 'Cause I'd love to have a sorcerer's duel."

Guru sighed, clasping his hands and taking a serene expression. "Nah, dude. I'm a pacifist. I don't do the fighting thing."

Bowser frowned. "…A pacifist in a war against a megalomaniac. Huh…"

Guru shrugged. "Someone's gotta set the example. I can't compromise what I believe in."

Bowser sneered. "What if I were to simply kill you and eat you? I've heard emu can be quite tasty." To emphasize this point, he loomed over Guru, holding his jaws open and letting his breath rush over Guru's head.

"Then that's your karma, dude," Guru said, shrugging.

Bowser shook his head. "Idiot. Let's see what happens when I turn my karma on you, 'dude,'" Bowser said. He grabbed Guru roughly by the neck, and muttered something in that same, strange language he used earlier. His eyes glowed, energy lancing out of them into Guru's.

And then Guru began to scream.

Bowser chuckled, unceremoniously dropping Guru, the emu writhing about in sheer agony. The cruel turtle dragon leaned down, smiling condescendingly at Guru. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked, "That little gem there, is a Pain spell. It triggers every pain synapse in your brain at once, and then intensifies by double every ten seconds, increasing your agony exponentially."

Guru groaned in agony, sobbing desperately and clawing at his throat, curling into a fetal position as he writhed about, fire burning in every cell of his body. "Naaagh!! AAGaaaaaghhaaaaAAAaaagjh!"

Bowser chortled, exhaling a breath of superhot air over the emu. "Oh, such lovely screams you have. I could listen to them all day…" he said, "But I'm on a bit of a clock here. I don't want Eggman to notice me yet until I've gauged how much of a threat Sonic and his little glee club are to my plans. I do have some good news, though!"

He stomped on Guru's head, knocking him out. Guru groaned once, then collapsed, blood coming from his eyes. "The spell ends once you are unconscious!" Bowser said jovially, "Isn't that lovely?"

Bowser chuckled, and gathered the Downunda Freedom Fighters in a single row. His taloned hands began to glow. "Now… smile for the birdy," he said, casting one last spell…

_A week later…_

_Wolf Pack Nation…_

"Any word?" the tough-looking wolfess in blue said.

"None, Lupe," the grayish brown wolf confirmed, "Nobody's heard anything from the Downunda Freedom Fighters ever since the Dark Egg Legion chapter in that region was torn apart, and none of the Legionaries are talking."

"Blast it all…" Lupe said, idly running a hand through her mohawk, "Lobo, is there any indication of what happened to them?"

Lobo shook his head. "None. All we know is that a distress signal was sent from the Downunda Freedom Fighter Base. When Sonic and Tails went there to check, they found the base torn apart. No sign of any of them."

Lupe frowned. "Could it be Robotnik?"

"Why would he target the Legion as well?" Lobo asked, confused.

"I don't know… Maybe one of them was a mole… The leader did was formerly a member of the Freedom Fighters of that region…" Lupe said, biting her lip in frustration.

Lobo sighed. "This is ridiculous. We all finally get all the Freedom Fighter groups connected and when we do, we can't help one another!"

Lupe sighed. "We'll contact Sonic again, see if any other groups have been attacked," she said, shivering slightly. "I need to check on the kids…"

Lobo nodded, understanding perfectly. "I'll keep watch here."

Lupe opened the wooden door of the communications room, planning on heading for the barracks where her cubs, Marco and Maria were resting.

Before Lupe could get out the door, an emergency signal came over the monitor.

"Where is it being broadcast?" Lupe asked, her demeanor hardening as she prepared for battle.

Lobo's gray fur paled visibly. "The… The barracks…"

Lupe felt her heart freeze. "Marcos… Maria…"

Dashing off, Lupe and Lobo ran at top speed towards the barracks, finding the rest of the main Wolf Pack freedom fighters there. Reynard, Diablo, and Canus stood in a half circle around the intruder, Bowser standing there with a wicked grin on his face. Lupe's children, along with the pink-furred younglings Leeta and Lyco and the two Overlander children Aerial and Athena as well, all lay tied up behind Bowser, staring up at him fearfully.

"I don't know who you are," Lupe said, her voice a barely controlled whisper, the male wolves around her growling savagely, "and at this point I do not really care. Release my children or I swear I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

Bowser chuckled. "A couple of these are yours, then?" he asked, chuckling, "No worries. I know how you feel. I got eight kids m'self. Each one of them is a vicious, evil, totally rotten little bastard (literally. Each one has a different mother) and I'm proud of them all. Heck, the first seven tried to kill me a couple times!"

"I have no interest in your family, monster," Lupe said, her voice a snarl of fury, "Release our children and MAYBE we'll let you live!!"

Bowser grinned savagely. "Straight to business then? Okay then. I can appreciate that. First thing, though: The name's King Bowser Koopa, and we're gonna do this MY WAY. I came here to fight the five of you. The kids are just my way of ensuring the fight goes on my terms."

At that moment, several other members of the Wolf Pack burst in, ready to fight.

Bowser reached down and gripped Maria's head. "Tell them to back off!"

"NO!" Lupe shrieked, starting towards Bowser.

"Tell them to back off or I swear I'm gonna crush her skull!" Bowser snarled, squeezing and causing Maria to cry out.

Lupe growled ferally. The other wolves looked desperately to Lupe, who's eyes never left Bowser. "…Get out. It's us he wants," she said after a moment.

"But Lupe…" said one of the wolves who had entered.

Lupe turned and snarled at him. "GET OUT!!"

Reluctantly, the other wolves backed off, leaving the original Wolf Pack alone with Bowser. The Koopa King smirked, and gestured towards the doors that led to the main barracks. "And just so no one interrupts again…" He whispered something in a language the Wolf Pack didn't understand. His hand glowed, and the doors slammed shut, magical barriers forming around them to prevent them from being broken down.

Lupe turned Reynard, her second in command. "Where did he come from? How did he sneak in?"

Reynard shook his head. "I don't know. First time I saw him was as he was coming out of the children's rooms with them all tied up."

"It doesn't matter," Lobo snarled angrily, "We're still going to rip him apart and make his shell into decorative armor."

"Better than you have tried, Skippy. And I'm still here, still smilin,'" Bowser chortled.

"Not for long," Lupe muttered, "WOLF PACK ATTACK!"

The massive Canus took the initiative, charging Bowser and tackling him to the ground, hoping to immobilize him by knocking him on his shell. Reynard and Diablo both leaped up for a diving stomp, Bowser withdrawing his head into his shell to dodge it. He snarled, grabbing the two wolves and banging their heads together. He then exhaled a gout of flame in Canus's face, sending him staggering back. Lobo howled, lunging at Bowser's throat. At the same time, Reynard ripped a slender stone pillar out of the carvings on the wall and smashed it into Bowser's side, hoping to strike his kidneys.

Bowser bellowed in pain, the stone shattering against his body. He snarled, and rolled to his feet, throwing Lobo aside and head-butting Reynard, slamming him into the wall. Diablo lunged onto Bowser's back, barely avoiding his shell spikes, and began clawing at his eyes. At the same time, Lupe dove in low, driving her elbow hard into Bowser's stomach, Bowser wheezing as the air was driven out of his lungs.

Bowser staggered back and growled. He shook Diablo off and threw him through a pile of statues, the stone collapsing around him. Reynard tried staggering to his feet, but Bowser exhaled a gout of flame at him, the wolf screaming in agony and collapsing.

Before he could turn around, Lupe grabbed his jaws and wrapped her arms around them, clamping them shut. "CANUS! LOBO! Finish him!"

Canus howled, having finally recovered his vision, and began pummeling Bowser in the stomach, Lobo joining in as well. Blood spurted from Bowser's nose as the wolves pounded on him. Bowser lashed out, stabbing Lobo in the side with his claws.

Lobo howled in pain, clutching his bleeding side and staggering back. Canus, for just a moment, turned to check on him, while Lupe, in fear for her mate, turned to call out to him, loosening her grip for just a moment.

It was all Bowser needed to free himself.

He pulled Lupe off of his face and threw her at Lobo, the two flying back and colliding with a wall. He then turned to Canus and began trading punches with him. Blood flowed from the faces of both turtle dragon and wolf as they tried to knock each other out. Finally, though, Canus collapsed.

Bowser, panting, looked over the battered forms of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters. Reynard, Canus, and Diablo were out. Lobo was unconscious and bleeding badly, Lupe tearing off a portion of her leotard to act as a makeshift bandaged. Lupe was still standing, although just barely. Once she was certain Lobo was stabilized, she turned to Bowser, growling ferally.

Bowser wiped blood from his muzzle. "Give it up," he said, "I've won."

"Never," Lupe almost hissed, "Not while you're here. Not while my children are still in danger."

Bowser laughed. He looked over at the wall, seeing that it was starting to crumble, the wolves outside proving to be more intelligent than Bowser thought by going around the blocked-off doors.

"Okay then," he said, "I can respect that. And since you guys put up a better fight than the Downunda group, I'll stop playing around them. Ho'okalakupua!" he said, clasping his hands together. A powerful force engulfed the room, knocking Lupe back, the room becoming enveloped in white light…

…and when the other members of Lupe's tribe broke in, they found nothing. Bowser, Lupe, Reynard, Canus, Diablo, Lobo, and all six children were gone, leaving only the remnants of the battle.

_A week later…_

_Station Square…_

_G.U.N. Headquarters…_

"Still no sign of him?" Sally Acorn asked the tall, uniformed Overlander sitting at metal desk.

"None, Princess Acorn," G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower said, frustratedly running a hand through his short gray hair, "Whatever this Bowser Koopa character is, he's very good at hiding himself. No sign of either the Wolf Pack or the Downunda team either."

Sally shook her head, sighing. "We'll just have to keep looking, I guess… I appreciate G.U.N.'s cooperation on this."

Commander Tower nodded. "Koopa defeated two prominent fighting forces, as well as a faction of Dr. Robotnik's Dark Egg Legion all single-handedly and apparently with just hand to hand. He also possesses powerful magic, apparently. He poses a threat not just to the various Freedom Fighter factions, but to both the Republic of Acorn and the United Alliance at once. If my theory is correct, then he may very well target G.U.N. or at the very least Team Dark in the near future. If we work together, and the President agrees with me, we might just manage to thwart whatever plan he's concocting."

Sally nodded, smiling. "I'll inform the Council. Keep me posted of any new findings. And thanks once again."

The hologram of Sally Acorn vanished, and Commander Tower sighed. "I just wish I at the very least had a place to start from," he said, picking up his notes, "Koopa's species isn't listed anywhere in the files of known Mobian breeds… The closest we can come up with is that he's some sort of turtle/dragon hybrid…"

A nervous knocking came on his door. Commander Tower sighed. "This had better be good."

A frightened looking soldier opened the door, saluting. Commander Tower returned the salute. "What is it?" he demanded.

The soldier gulped nervously. "It… It's Bowser Koopa, sir… He's challenging both you and Team Dark to a four on one battle. He says if you accept to meet him on the rooftop of the building at this address."

Commander Tower frowned, looking over the note as the soldier handed it to him. He closed his eyes for a minute, thinking, and then said, "Prep the Diablon and get Team Dark into my office now."

The soldier nodded, dashing off. Commander Tower stood up, staring out over the city through the armored window glass that made up the back wall of his office. A few minutes later, three figures walked in. One was the sultry, white-furred form of Rouge the Bat, clad in her usual black bodysuit with the pink heart on her chest. Shadow the Hedgehog walked close behind her, the black-quilled hedgehog looking as stoic as ever. Lastly came Omega, the hulking former Eggman robot lumbering in beside them.

Without turning around, Commander Tower said, "You are aware that two Freedom Fighter groups have been attacked and eliminated, by a monster calling himself Bowser Koopa."

Rouge nodded. "Nasty character, from the sound of it. The fact that you're bringing him up means that he's in the city," she said, folding her arms. Omega flexed its talons, seemingly eager for the chance to do battle, while Shadow's seemingly perpetual frown deepened.

Commander Tower nodded. "Indeed. And he's challenged the four of us to fight him."

Team Dark traded confused looks and murmurs amongst each other. "Clarification Request:" Omega asked, "The four of us? Including you?"

Commander Tower nodded. "Including me. He gave all four of our names specifically," he said, turning slightly. "What I'm asking you is if you're willing to accept his challenge."

Omega responded almost immediately. "Statement: I do not shy away from a fight. Boast: This fool will be good training for when I finally finish off Eggman."

Shadow frowned. "Something about this feels off…" he said, stroking his chin.

Rouge nodded in agreement, but sighed. "This stinks of a trap. But honestly, I don't know if it'd be a good idea to refuse. He took six children in the Wolf Pack's care with him when he took the Pack, including Lupe's two kids. If we don't show up he might start attacking families until we do."

Commander Tower looked at them. "So you're all in?"

"Affirmative," Omega said, clenching a fist tightly.

"I suppose so," Rouge said, shrugging.

"If we must," Shadow said.

Commander Tower nodded. "Then meet me at the launch bay. But be sure to stop by the armory first. We're going to meet this Koopa person prepared."

Shadow frowned. "You know how I feel about guns," he said.

"Get over it," Commander Tower said, "We're facing a powerful magical threat and aside from that you're partnered with a walking weapons platform that is the living embodiment of More Dakka…"

Omega snickered. "Taunt: Flattery will only get you so far with me," it said. Rouge rolled her eyes.

Shadow frowned, and sighed. "Very well."

Commander Tower nodded. "Get prepped and get ready. We're moving out."

_A hour later…_

_The rooftop where Bowser waits…_

Bowser patiently waited on the rooftop he wanted to fight. He had his eyes closed, anticipating what strategies he'd have to use. When he heard the sounds of rockets, like those on a jetpack, he looked up, smirking…

…a smirk which promptly fell when he saw the Diablon, the massive red mecha flying towards him, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega standing atop of it, Shadow wielding a chaingun while Rouge had a potent-looking sniper rifle.

"Mama mia," Bowser managed to squeak.

"FIRE!" Commander Tower shouted from the cockpit of the Diablon. Lasers, bullets, and rockets from Omega rained down, sending Bowser running for his life, leaping from building to building. The four of them chased Bowser across rooftops. When he looked to bolt, Rouge and Omega flew off, Shadow leaping down, herding Bowser deeper and deeper into the abandoned warehouse district.

Once they had gotten far enough in, Shadow sped around and flanked Bowser, getting in front of him. Bowser scrambled to a stop and tried to turn, but Rouge was hovering there, her sniper rifle aimed at his head.

She grinned. "Don't try ducking into your shell. I'm as good a pool shot as I am a gun shot, so I can bounce a shot from this beauty right into your skull."

Bowser roared at her, and turned the other direction, only to find Omega in his path.

The robot had no mouth, but it seemed to be smiling nevertheless. It switched its arm weapons, changing them to flamethrowers. "Challenge: Give me the excuse. PLEASE."

Bowser growled savagely, and turned to the Diablon, the mecha folding its arms, Commander Tower's chuckling coming from its loudspeakers.

"I assume that's you in there, Abraham?" he said.

"Indeed," Commander Tower said. "And in case you're thinking you can get away…"

Commander Tower had the Diablon snap its fingers. Dozens of armed G.U.N. soldiers popped up, all aiming high-powered rifles at Bowser.

The turtle dragon looked at all the laser sights now adorning his body… and chuckled. "Clever. Most heroes wouldn't be so… pragmatic."

"You kidnapped children. You don't deserve a fair fight," Rouge snapped.

"Funny hearing a thief calling me out on a crime," Bowser said, smirking.

"I don't deny that I have a weakness for gems," Rouge said, "But I don't put kids at risk. Ever."

Bowser chuckled. "Fair enough. But I came here for a fight, not a shootout. Ho'okalakupua!"

Before anyone could react, Bowser slammed his hand down. An energy wave erupted along the rooftop, creating a forcefield around the entire building that effectively locked them in. The G.U.N. troopers opened fire, but the bullets, many of them capable of punching through the toughest of Dr. Eggman's mecha, simply bounced off of the crystalline forcefield.

Meanwhile, Bowser did not stay stationary. He cast another spell, keeping his hands on the surface of the roof, energy lines tracing themselves along the metal, surrounding the Diablon, Shadow, Omega, and Rouge. As the four heroes stared in confusion, Bowser grinned… and lifted up his hands.

Energy walls shot up from the lines traced along the surface of the roof, slicing through the Diablon's sides and Omega's arms, and cutting the barrels off of Rouge and Shadow's guns. Omega screamed in apparent pain and rage, waving about the stumps of its arms. Rouge, rattled by the bladed walls, took to the air.

"DESTROY!!" Omega bellowed as the walls slowly lowered. A reserve set of claws grew from the stumps, the robot preparing to charge.

Commander Tower, cursing his carelessness, ordered him to halt. "The lines are drawing again. Rouge! Stay in the air! Shadow, Omega, get ready to dodge!" Lines were already starting to form along the ground again, this time in tighter patterns. Commander Tower abandoned the Diablon, which had been disabled in the initial attack, the blades coming within millimeters of the cockpit. Grabbing a sidearm, he took aim at Bowser, hoping to kill him or at least disable him before the walls manifested again.

Bowser just gestured, making a wall shoot up early, Commander Tower barely withdrawing his hands in time to avoid getting them cut off, the sidearm falling apart.

The rest of the walls shot up a moment later, shooting up high enough to catch Rouge, the batgirl avoiding the being sliced in half only by sheer luck.

She landed next to Shadow, who was glaring angrily at Bowser. "Can't go full speed. The walls come up too fast…"

"Observation: The free areas in each pattern of walls is getting smaller…" Omega noted with growing alarm.

"Get the sonic cannon ready!" Commander Tower barked to the gathered soldiers, barely dodging out of the way of a trio of bladed walls shooting up around him.

An older captain began barking orders to the younger soldiers, who began carting forward a massive looking weapon, all the other soldiers putting sound mufflers over their ears. Bowser frowned. So long as he stayed conscious, the spells would stay active. But if that sonic weapon fired… He debated making the field around the roof soundproof, but that would also block air from coming in as well, so that was out…

Bowser looked at his opponents. Commander Tower was proving surprisingly spry for his age, and was managing to keep ahead of the razor walls. Shadow and Rouge were doing fairly well, Shadow's speed and Rouge's flight, as well as their small size, allowing them to take advantage of smaller holes than the others. Omega was the worst off, and had taken several nicks from the bladed walls as they shot up over and over, the machine having been built for offensive power not agility.

He focused, and started making the patterns come faster, pushing them towards him. So intent on survival were they that the four of them didn't notice they were being pushed towards Bowser. "Come on…" Bowser muttered, hearing the whine of the sonic weapon powering up. Once they were in arms reach…

"GOTCHA!"

Bowser dropped the forcefield and grabbed them, putting Commander Tower in a headlock, picking up Shadow and Rouge before they could react, and tripping and stomping on Omega, pinning him down.

The older captain yelled for the soldiers to hurry up. Bowser laughed. Shadow tried to use his superfast legs to pummel Bowser's stomach, but he just shifted his grip so that Shadow had no leverage to kick with. He winced as Omega sank its talons into his foot, but he didn't let it up.

"Three down, two to go! And then this Zone is MINE!! HO'OKALAKUPUA!" Bowser crowed. A blinding flash enveloped the field, staggering all the assembled soldiers. When the flash faded, Bowser, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Commander Tower were all gone, leaving only a charred circle as the sign of their exit.

The old captain cursed, throwing his helmet down in frustration.

A younger sergeant came up to him. "Captain Walsh?" she asked, "What do we do now?"

Captain Walsh sighed. "What do we do, Sergeant Topaz? All we can do is update the President and the Republic of Acorn. We've failed."

_A week later…_

_Angel Island…_

_The Master Emerald's temple…_

"…What worries me is that he knew everyone's names, while nobody else has heard of this guy," Mighty said, the armadillo cracking his knuckles.

"What, THAT worries you?!" Ray said, the flying squirrel gliding next to the two bees, Charmy and Saffron, "Not the fact that he beat up and apparently captured not just the Downunda group and the Wolf Pack, but freaking Shadow? The only person on the planet who can challenge Sonic to a footrace and have a chance of winning? PLUS there's the fact that he clobbered an entire Dark Egg Legion unit and outwitted… well, pretty much all of G.U.N."

"All things about this opponent are worrysome," Espio said, the purple chameleon hanging back from the others, still uneasy about being with the rest of the Chaotix after his brief stint in service to the Iron Queen. The others seemed forgiving, and seemed understanding of his motives for joining, but he still felt uneasy at being back with them. He wouldn't have rejoined at all if the crisis were not as grand as it was.

Knuckles walked ahead of them all, the red echidna idly cracking his knuckles. "Guys, let's just get to the Master Emerald. This guy used the Wolf Pack's kids to lure them out, so he's bound to use the Master Emerald to try and force us out. We need to be ready."

"Actually…" said Bowser.

The Chaotix whirled, seeing Bowser crouched at the foot of the altar where the Master Emerald lay, glistening in the sunset.

"Actually…" Bowser said again, scowling, "I couldn't even get near the thing. Every time I try I get shocked."

Knuckles gestured, and the Chaotix all took flanking positions around Bowser. Julie-Su and Espio stood on either side of Knuckles, gun and shurikens at the ready. Vector stood beside Espio, Mighty beside Julie-Su. The flyers took positions above Knuckles. Bowser calmly looked them all over, smirking.

"Only one gun?" Bowser said, looking at Julie-Su directly. "I'm a little disappointed. Team Dark had enough sense to come at me with an army."

Julie-Su sneered. "One gun's all I need," she said.

"What is your intention, Bowser?" Espio demanded.

Bowser smirked. "Domination. To add this entire Zone to my Kingdom. I've picked out the Downunda Freedom Fighters, the Wolf Pack, Team Dark, you Chaotix, and Sonic's group as my biggest threat. If I can't get an alliance with Eggman, or if I manage to defeat all of you on my own, then I'll take him out as well."

Vector chuckled. "You think you can take on the entire Zone by yourself?"

Bowser sneered. "Of course not. I'm an egomaniac, but I'm not a fool. I've got an entire army waiting for me. All I have to do is call for them."

"You have to get by us, first!" Mighty snarled.

Bowser smirked, and stood up, making a 'come on' gesture. "Any time you're ready, kids."

Espio glanced at Julie-Su. She caught the glance and nodded. Espio threw out some shurikens. Bowser turned to swat them out of the air, but they exploded in a blinding flash of light when he made contact with them. Bowser flailed about, Julie-Su blasting him over and over, driving him further back.

Mighty, Vector, and Knuckles charged next. Mighty struck with a powerful blow that staggered Bowser forward, leaving him wheezing. Knuckles leaped off of Mighty's head, striking Bowser with a blow to the head that turned him completely around. And Vector finished the combo, grabbing the spikes on the stumbling turtle-dragon's shell and shoving him forward, slamming him into the Master Emerald.

The magical crystal lashed out in defense, pumping Bowser's body with electricity. Bowser screamed in agony, and lashed out, throwing Vector off of him. The flyers began buzzing around his head, throwing him off balance, Espio taking advantage of the confusion to leap up and strike a powerful blow to Bowser's throat. Julie-Su shot his kneecaps, bringing him staggering to the ground, and Knuckles hit him with a massive uppercut that send him flying back into the forest that filled the temple ruins.

"After him!" Knuckles said, the Chaotix starting to chase him.

Charmy and Saffron, both lighter and faster than Ray, flew ahead. They grabbed Bowser's shoulders and flapped hard, lifting him higher up. Bowser growled, and prepared to breath a gout of fire at them, but Ray flew in and did an uppercut that slammed Bowser's mouth shut.

Knuckles, pleased with how things were going, turned to Vector and Mighty. "Boost me up there, I'll finish him off. Espio, you follow me up."

Mighty and Vector skidded to a stop, holding their hands together in a platform for Knuckles. He leaped onto their hands, and the two powerhouses flung him upwards. Espio needed no boost to jump up, his martial arts ability allowing him to climb up the tree at speeds only Sonic's ground speed could outdo. He leaped up, kunai at the ready to pin Bowser's limbs to the ground once Knuckles knocked him down there. .

Knuckles glided over to Bowser, the toss his friends gave having sent him above the Koopa King. He dove in for a powerful punch… but Bowser parried, grabbing Knuckles and putting him in a headlock. He laughed viciously, powerdiving to the ground and into the trees.

"NO!" Espio cried, throwing his kunai. They embedded themselves in Bowser's shoulder, but he didn't break his grip. He plummeted down into the woods, disappearing.

"KNUCKLES!" Julie-Su screamed in fear for her lover.

"Hang on buddy, we're comin'!" Vector bellowed.

Epsio and the fliers dove down into the forest, Mighty, Vector, and Julie-Su running towards the spot where Knuckles had landed. When the three on the ground got there, they found the fliers hovering around Espio, the ninja chameleon glaring at Bowser.

When they saw what Bowser had done, their hearts froze.

Bowser's hands were clutching the sides of Knuckles's head, the echidna's eyes glowing as he hung limply in Bowser's grip. Bowser glared at the Chaotix.

"Let him go, Bowser," Vector snarled, clenching his fists tightly.

"Enough of this. I want a Warp Ring," Bowser snapped.

The Chaotix all traded worried looks. Vector scowled. "Running away?"

Bowser sneered. "Hardly. Gimmie a Warp Ring or I make Knuckles tear out his own throat."

Julie-Su bit her lip. She had a perfect shot…

"Forget it, bug eater," Bowser snapped, "Even if you kill me in a single shot, the way the spell I've put on Knuckles works he'll kill himself the instant I die."

Mighty swore angrily. Vector put a hand on Julie-Su and Espio, getting them to lower their weapons. "All right," Vector said, pulling a warp ring out of his pocket and tossing it to Bowser, "But no matter where you run, we'll find you and kick your butt."

Bowser gave him a confused look. "Who's running? I just realized I'm being stupid. After Team Dark threw an army at me I figured I needed one of my own. But if I use my own magics to travel between zones, my own enemies will notice it. If I use magic from this realm, however…" he said, grinning as he trailed off.

Realizing what they just helped him do, the Chaotix tried to charge, but Bowser growled, squeezing Knuckles's skull.

Mighty snarled angrily. "It doesn't matter HOW MANY you summon! We'll kick all their butts and send you packing!"

Bowser smirked. "You're right. The record that you lot and the other groups have had against Robotnik's army have shown that. But what if the army was unstoppable?" He turned to Knuckles, and said, "If you'd be so kind as to channel the Master Emerald's power into this gate."

"Yes master…" Knuckles said, gripping the Warp Ring. "The servers are the seven chaos… Chaos is power, power controlled by the heart…"

Green lightning lanced out from the Master Emerald, striking the Warp Ring and enlarging it to abnormal proportions. On the other end of the portal was a dark, volcanic land with a massive castle with Bowser's visage in the distance.

"Get ready," Vector said, he and the rest of the Chaotix taking a fighting stance.

Bowser grinned. "You can stop the living and those that never really lived in the first place. But what about the unliving? BOOS! DRY BONES! ATTACK!"

Skeletal turtles and spherical, grinning ghosts began pouring out of the warp ring, swarming the Chaotix. The Boos swarmed the fliers, biting and ramming them, forcing them to the ground. Espio, Mighty, Vector, and Julie-Su battled the Dry Bones, but every Dry Bones they shattered just kept rebuilding themselves.

Bowser grinned, and released Knuckles from the mind control. He looked on in horror as his friends were swarmed. But before he could lunge to help them, Bowser punched him hard in the back of the neck, sending him crashing to the ground, the Dry Bones swarming him as well.

"Only one left," Bowser said, grinning, "HO'OKALAKUPUA!"

The Chaotix, the undead army, and Bowser all vanished in a flash.

_A week later…_

_New Mobotropolis…_

_The Republic Council Chamber…_

"The answer is no, Sally," Elias Acorn said, "The Council has already voted on this, and the vote was unanimous."

Sally Acorn shook her head. "We can't just sit here," she snapped.

"The Chaotix are our friends! Plus the Downundas, the Wolf Pack… Heck, even Team Dark!" Sonic almost snarled, "We can't just leave them to this guy! What if he's working for Eggman!?"

Rotor shook his head, the purple walrus looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry guys, but because Bowser is taking Freedom Fighters, then New Mobotropolis can't risk you. If he is working for Eggman, we can't risk you or anyone else falling into his hands."

"With all due respect," Nicole said, the artificial intelligence manifesting her lynx form in the main council chamber, "I don't think that's the case."

Sonic yelped, startled by Nicole's sudden appearance. Sally frowned. "Nicole, you are certain?"

Nicole nodded. "He's been outside the city for an hour, with an army of ghosts and skeletons with him."

"WHAT?!" Dylan shrieked, the young porcupine starting to panic.

"Nicole," Chuck said, "Is he preparing to attack?"

Nicole shook her head. "He's actually been cooperative, answering my questions."

Sonic frowned. "What's this guy been telling you?"

Nicole looked to Sally and Elias, who both nodded. "His name is Bowser Koopa, and is king of a place he calls the Dark Lands. He claims to be from another Zone, and that he plans to invade this one. He says that he plans to seek out Eggman to either form an alliance with him or destroy him depending on how this encounter goes. He's also demanding to fight Sonic one on one."

Sonic grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Time to juice, then," he said.

"Belay that, Sonic," Rosemary Prower said, the fox shaking her head. "He bested four Freedom Fighter groups in battle. We are NOT risking you."

"Actually…" Nicole said, looking hesitant, "He has rather… compelling leverage…"

The Council traded worried looks. "What do you mean?" Penelope asked after a moment, the platypus stroking her beak.

Nicole sighed. "It's better if I showed you," she said, closing her eyes. "Bowser? I'm opening a link to the main council chamber."

A holographic image of the main gate of the city appeared. To everyone's alarm, in addition to Bowser's hulking frame and the aforementioned army of the undead, there was a massive crystal pillar next to Bowser. Trapped in the pillar, crystallized and frozen in positions of extreme agony, was everyone that Bowser had kidnapped.

Bowser smirked, Nicole showing him an image of the council chamber in return.

"Aurora help us…" Elias said, "Is that…?"

Bowser chortled. "Yep. It's my little way of keeping people I kidnapped in line. So how about it, fuzzies? Me versus Sonic the Hedeghog. Mano e mano. Otherwise I smash my new lawn ornament and everyone currently merged with the pillar DIES."

===== _**TO BE CONTINUED **_=====


	2. Two Sides of the Coin

_**Chapter 2**_

Two Sides of the Coin

* * *

_New Mobotropolis…_

_Council Chamber…_

* * *

"Blast it…" cursed Elias, staring at Bowser.

"I gotta go out there," Sonic said, tapping his foot nervously.

The Council all traded looks with one another, and then looked at Elias. Elias stared down at his sister and Sonic, both of them glaring at Bowser. "Sonic… It's too risky… If you were defeated…"

Sally shook her head angrily. "Damn it, stop thinking like politicians and start thinking like Freedom Fighters! Do you really think he'll just STOP if he doesn't get his fight?! Do you really think that someone who's gone to the lengths he already has will just go away if he doesn't get his fight with Sonic? More likely as not he'll just attack the city directly and tear his way through anyone he finds!"

"She's right," Rotor said, shaking his head, "Protecting one of our best fighters is one thing. This will put more people at risk if we don't."

Rosemary rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Another thing to consider… That's the G.U.N. Commander in there. If we don't make efforts to rescue him there will most likely be repercussions from the United Federation."

Sir Charles nodded. "We need to consider Sonic's record, as well. He's won against many threats such as this. If we don't trust him to win against this Bowser creature, how can we say we trust him to continue the fight against Eggman?"

Elias looked to the remaining members of the Council, who all nodded. "It's settled, then," he said, "Go fight him, Sonic. Defeat him, and save everyone he's taken. Just… be careful, all right?"

Sally and Nicole smiled. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Finally," he muttered.

Sally patted his shoulder. "Good luck, Sonic."

Sonic snickered. "Sal, this is me we're talking about here. Luck don't even come into it."

Sonic bolted out of the council chamber. Sally turned to Nicole, frowning. "Nicole, just in case…"

"I'll keep an eye on him," the lynx said, vanishing.

At the front gates, Sonic skidded to a halt in front of Bowser, momentarily taken aback. "You're bigger in person," he quipped.

Bowser grinned. "I didn't get to be king through popular vote, little speedster. Props to you, though, for agreeing to face me."

Sonic sneered, briefly glancing over at the pillar where the others lay trapped. "I didn't back down from Eggman's entire armada. I'm not gonna back down from one big guy and a buncha boneheads."

"Speaking of which," Bowser said, turning to his undead army. "Ho'okalakupua!"

Before even Sonic could react, the Dry Bones flew apart, their bones forming a massive cage over the New Mobotropolis dome. The Boos floated over as well, filling in the gaps left by the bones.

Nicole appeared, her expression furious. "A trick!?"

"Just a little reassurance that this battle stays one-on-one," Bowser said, smirking.

Nicole frowned. She closed her eyes, the wall forming into massive fists. The fists punched the wall… and almost immediately a backlash of black energy flowed out and into Nicole. The lynx screamed and collapsed, gasping for breath, the fists morphing back into wall.

"What the heck was that?!?" Sonic demanded.

Bowser snickered. "A defensive spell. Anyone that makes aggressive contact with that wall of undead will immediately experience the psychic equivalent of a dozen deaths at once. Not as strong as I would like, though. My powers are much weaker in this Zone."

"I… am fine," Nicole said, staggering to her feet, "Concentrate on fighting Bowser. I will discuss what to do with the others." Nicole vanished, leaving Sonic and Bowser alone.

Sonic scowled. "Cheap tricks, shellhead."

Bowser grinned. "Of course. You and me, we're more alike than you know."

Sonic frowned. "How do you figure that? Closest thing I can think of is that we both got spiky backs."

Bowser smirked. "My power? It's chaos, same as yours. Yin to your Yang."

Sonic blinked. "What to my WHAT?!"

Bowser shook his head, chuckling. "As uneducated as my intelligence on you said."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I've been fighting a war most of my life. Gimme a break."

Bowser sneered. "I just might, hero. Now let's go. I beat you, then there's no one left to stop me from gaining the Chaos Emeralds and achieving my goals."

Sonic sighed. "Finally. I hate bad guys that like to talk," he said, dashing off just as Bowser breathed a gout of fire at him. He dashed in at Bowser, sliding underneath him just as Bowser threw a punch that cracked the ground beneath him. Bowser whirled, lashing his tail but Sonic jumped over it and hit Bowser in the face with a homing attack. Bowser snorted, rubbing his nose, and exhaled a massive gout of flame, sending Sonic running for his life. Sonic began dashing around Bowser, his superspeed allowing to dodge Bowser's punches as he pummeled him over and over. Bowser growled, and stopped trying to punch at random he waited, taking the punches, watching Sonic's movements. After a moment, Bowser swung out a massive fist, striking Sonic in the stomach and sending him flying up against the barrier of undead surrounding New Mobotropolis.

Sonic screamed as the magic in the barrier took hold, making him feel as if his body was dead and rotting. He slid off the barrier, barely noticing that the other Freedom Fighters were at the barrier as well, desperately trying to figure out a way past it. Sonic, groaning, slowly started pulling himself to his feet, all too aware of the massive figure stomping towards him. Bowser chortled viciously.

"I win, Sonic the Hedgehog. Now all that's left between me and domination is Eggman. And I'm more than capable of handling a techie like him," Bowser rumbled, picking up Sonic by the neck.

Sonic struggled weakly in the Koopa King's grasp. A look of confusion crossed his face, however, when he noticed a green circle drawing itself around Bowser's left foot.

Bowser frowned. "What are you loo…" At this exact point, a wide green pipe shot up out of the ground from the green circle, striking Bowser in a rather… sensitive area.

"…" Bowser moaned, clutching his groin in agony, "Mah tenders…" He dropped Sonic, the blue quilled hedgehog coughing and rubbing his throat. Bowser leaned into the pipe, groaning in agony.

A white gloved hand pushed Bowser out of the pipe, leaving him curled up in a fetal position. To Sonic's surprise, a short little man in a red shirt and blue overalls, a plumber's hat on his head and a stylish moustache on his face, leaped out of the pipe. He raised his hand in a V for Victory sign and said something so ridiculously silly that Sonic didn't believe he actually said it at first.

"It's-a me, Mario!"

Bowser, still mostly curled up in pain, glared up at the short little man and snapped, "Was that absolutely necessary, Mario?"

Mario smirked. "Considering the number of-a treaties you're violating just-a by being here, Bowsie-Bow, I think you lost the right to a fair fight. On that note," he said, clutching his fist tightly. Mario frowned, however, as only a light aura of flames appeared around his fist and fizzled out quickly.

Bowser, startled to recover from the blow to his privates, chuckled, pulling himself to his feet. "Doesn't work here, does it?" he taunted, "This place is riddled with Chaos magic. Order magic like yours won't work here."

Mario shrugged, and pulled a red and orange flower out of his pocket.

Bowser's face fell. "…And of course you thought of that and brought items…"

Mario crumpled up the flower and ate it, his overalls turning white. THIS time, the flames around his hand stayed when he summoned them. He hopped down off of the pipe, a slightly taller, younger looking man with an almost-as-stylish moustache and a green shirt and hat instead of red came out.

"Luigi," Mario said.

"I heard," Luigi said, nodding, popping another red and orange flower in his mouth, his overalls turning white as well.

Bowser roared angrily, facing off against the two men. Sonic stared in confusion at the scene before him, watching what looked like two human plumbers facing off against a much more powerful opponent.

Bowser pulled his arm back and launched a massive punch at Mario and Luigi. The two brothers leaped aside and shot fireballs at Bowser, the Koopa King roaring in frustration. He whirled around, breathing fire, but, as Sonic watched in amazement, Luigi jumped on Mario's shoulders and literally spun into the air, carrying his brother with him. Before Bowser could react, Luigi let Mario go, the plumber landing on Bowser's head in a spinning stomp. Bowser staggered, Mario grinning and holding onto Bowser's horns. When Bowser recovered, realizing that Mario was still on his head, he roared, swinging a massive fist at Mario.

Mario jumped out of the way, shooting a fireball at Bowser's head just as the Koopa King's fist made impact with his skull. He then landed on Bowser's skull again. Too furious to notice the pain at first, Bowser kept swinging at Mario, the chubby plumber jumping out of the way and shooting a fireball each time. Finally, the combination of hitting himself over and over plus Mario's fireballs made Bowser stagger. The Koopa King groaned and fell flat on his face, visibly dazed.

Mario leaped off of Bowser and bowed. He then picked up the much larger Bowser's tail, swung him around, and tossed him over the horizon.

"…Okay, I admit: I'm impressed. But we kinda needed him to free my buds over there. And to undo the barrier…" Sonic said, pointing to the pillar and the barrier.

Mario and Luigi blinked, their overalls fading back to their normal blues, looking at the crystal pillar and the undead barrier, where the rest of the Freedom Fighters were watching with a mix of apprehension, confusion, and relief.

"That's another-a treaty Bowser's violated…" Luigi muttered.

"He's-a really getting serious this-a time," Mario agreed, "Princesses? I think it's okay to come over now."

Two female humans came out of the pipe next, both clad in stylish form-fitting shorts and shirts, white fingerless gloves on their hands. One was a blonde with pink clothing with a heart pattern on her clothes. The other was a tomboyish-looking brunette wearing yellow and with floral printing on her outfit.

The blonde princess looked at the crystal pillar and the undead barrier. "Damn it, Bowser…" the blonde said, shaking her head angrily, "All right. I'll handle the pillar. Can you handle the barrier, Daisy?"

The tomboyish brunette grinned. "Watch me be all ladylike and charming towards them boneheads."

Daisy sauntered over the barrier of undead, which shivered fearfully. She smiled sweetly, the Dry Bones and Boos audibly moaning in terror. Then she pulled out a yellow star with two black, eye-like markings on it and snarled, "MOVE IT OR I USE THIS!!"

Screaming in terror, the barrier disassembled itself, the Dry Bones and Boos running off after their master.

Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, Nicole, and Amy all stared at Daisy, who giggled, tossing the star up and down.

Sally finally managed to find her voice. "What… What does that thing do?"

"Hm?" Daisy said. "Oh, this? This isn't a real Starman. We couldn't find one in time before we had to come over here. If it was real, it woulda made me invincible and capable of destroying them with just a touch. I'm Princess Daisy, by the way. Heir apparent to the throne of Sarasaland." She held out the fake Starman to the Freedom Fighters, who realized that the yellow on the Starman was actually frosting. "Lemon cookie?"

Amy accepted the cookie, giggling. She liked this Daisy person.

Daisy chuckled, and motioned for the others to follow. Mario and Luigi were helping Sonic to his feet, while Peach was looking over the pillar.

Sally broke off from the others, trotting ahead to stand next to Peach. "…Can you do anything for them?"

Peach nodded. "I think so… But with my Order magic dampened to the point of uselessness in this zone, I need to do something with a heavy risk to myself." She turned to Sally. "Do you have medical facilities available, miss…?"

"Princess. Princess Sally Acorn," she said, "And yes. We'll get them ready immediately." She turned and called out to Nicole, who nodded, merging back with the city to inform the medical teams to be ready.

"Thank you," Peach said, "This is gonna be as rough on me as it is on them. I'm Princess Peach, by the way. Heir apparent and High Priestess of the Mushroom Kingdom. You've already met my cousin Daisy. And these are the Mario Brothers," she said, gesturing to each one in turn.

Bunnie blinked, chuckling. "The Mario Brothers?"

Mario nodded. "The skinny guy is-a Luigi, my baby brother."

Luigi nudged his brother playfully. "And this-a chubby butthead is-a my older brother Mario."

Antoine blinked. "Wait… So iz Mario your surname as well, or iz eet zomething you are called becauze Mario had all ze exploits first?"

Luigi shrugged. "A little from-a column A, a little from-a column B."

Mario grinned. "And yes, that does-a mean my name is-a Mario Mario."

Sonic chuckled. "You must have had an interesting childhood," he said, Tails landing next to him and checking him over worriedly. He let Amy, his persistent would-be girlfriend, hug him, trying to ignore the look Sally gave him briefly, as he was too tired and battered to protest at the moment. He did, however, admonish her to not hug him so hard…

"Eh, it's a living," Mario said. "It-a stopped bothering me long before me and-a my brother were pulled to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Amy blinked. "'Pulled to?'"

Luigi waved his hand dismissively. "Long story. We gotta concentrate on-a helpin' your friends here."

Bunnie nodded. "He's right, y'all. Anything we can do to help?"

Mario's expression darkened. "Help with-a the medical teams once they arrive."

Peach was removing one of the white gloves she wore, shorter and more practical than the kind she usually wore with the dresses that were her usual attire. To the gathered Freedom Fighters' surprise, she pulled a small, ornately shaped knife out of a sheath on her belt, and carved a rune onto her hand, Peach whimpering a little as she wrote the rune. Sonic glanced over to Mario, who was visibly flinching, wanting to go over and comfort her, but staying in place.

Peach pressed her bleeding hand up against the crystal pillar. "Ho'okalakupua… Although I am not of your people and stand in opposition to your chosen one… Please, grant me your strength and undo this evil that your chosen has wrought. Free these souls from this entrapment and torment. I invoke your will, Ho'okalakupua…"

For a brief moment, an aura of darkness formed around Peach, taking the shape of an even more demonic version of Bowser. Peach's face briefly became demonic before the power shot down her arm, flowing into the rune carved on her hand. Peach screamed, power surging from her hand as she was knocked back, Mario dashing forward and catching her before she fell. Before the shocked eyes of the Freedom Fighters, the wound on Peach's hand slowly burnt away, leaving no scar.

The bloody rune imprint on the pillar began to glow, the blood spreading out, touching each of the entrapped Mobians. Cracks began appearing in the crystal of the pillar, muffled screams starting to come from it as the glow from the blood intensified. As the glow from the blood became blinding, the crystal pillar shattered, releasing everyone that had been trapped inside it.

Peach smiled, nodding. She then winced, the strain of using magic not her own making her feel as if she had been stomped on repeatedly by a Thwomp. "They're free now… Bowser can no longer access their powers and knowledge," she said softly, fainting in Mario's arms.

Sonic blinked. "Wait. WHAT?!" he shouted, wincing from the sudden movement. "He said he would shatter them if he didn't get what he wanted!!"

Daisy, glowering, shook her head. She noticed the medical teams coming and motioned them over. "He lied," she said, "That spell is a forbidden spell, one of the many Chaos magic spells he agreed never to use in accordance with one of the treaties our two kingdoms have with the Dark Lands. From that pillar he can summon at will the knowledge and abilities of anyone he trapped in there. Most likely he planned to add Sonic and all of you to it as well."

Sonic shivered, realizing how lucky he was that Bowser decided on a fair fight. _If he had used Shadow's Chaos Control… Or… damn, Rouge's talent for bypassing security… Aurora help us, even Knucklehead's connection to the Master Emerald… _"Glad you guys came along when you did," he said.

"Hnh," Daisy muttered non-committally. The medical teams began to help get people loaded on stretchers. Tails told the doctors to send Omega to his private workshop. The robot, the only one still conscious, tried to protest, wanting to stay with its comrades, but it was too weak to argue. Mario personally helped with the stretcher carrying Peach. When they got into the city, Nicole made the walkway into a fast moving conveyer belt, taking them quickly to the medical center, Tails going off with Omega to his workshop.

There was a brief moment of confusion on what to do for Commander Tower, but Nicole simply enlarged the room and the beds being used so that they could accommodate him. Everyone was checked over, injuries from the fights with Bowser being treated and bound.

After a while, Dr. Horatio Quack and Nicole came out, looking relaxed. Sonic and Peach were with them, Sonic with some bandages around his chest, Peach leaning on a wall.

Sally sighed in relief, seeing that both were okay. "Is everyone going to be all right?"

Dr. Quack nodded. "Sonic just had a few bruised ribs and some minor internal bleeding, plus some light burns. He'll be fine in a few days, if you can keep the nitwit from pushing himself too hard," he teased, Sonic sticking his tongue out at the doctor. Dr. Quack chuckled, and continued. "Peach merely suffered from overexertion. From what she told me, invoking that… creature when you're not one of Bowser's species requires a sacrifice of life force. She just needs rest."

Antoine nodded. "And ze ozzers?" he asked, his accent more pronounced due to stress.

Dr. Quack sighed. "They're all on forced bedrest for a while. Burns, bad injuries, broken bones, concussions… Plus some major demoralization from how easily they were beaten. They'll all live, though."

Amy nodded. "Can we see them?"

Dr. Quack shook his head. "Not right now. Give them a day to rest," he said.

Sally nodded. "We should probably check on how Tails is doing with Omega, let the Council know what's going on, and contact the United Federation as well."

Daisy blinked. "Council? United Federation? I thought you said you were a princess."

Sally nodded. "I am. We've just recently adopted a democratic Republic system, officials elected by the people to serve in a council, with the royal family staying on as a permanent fixture in the Council. My brother is the current King. The United Federation is the human/Overlander equivalent of our Acorn Republic."

Daisy nodded. "Fair enough, then. I look forward to meeting them."

Mario looked to Peach. "You feel up-a to talking to some politicians?"

Peach smiled warmly. "I'll be fine. We need to help everyone understand what's going on as soon as possible. We can coordinate a defense better."

The Freedom Fighters, the Mario Brothers, and the two Princesses left the hospital, stopping briefly by Tails' workshop.

"He's being a pain," Tails muttered.

Sonic snickered. "He was built by Eggman. What do you expect?"

Omega snarled. "I do not want this furry little thing touching me. How can I be certain that he will fix me properly?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Considering that this 'furry little thing' is one of the main reasons we've been able to stay ahead of Eggman and all of his junkheaps, such as yourself, I think you'd have ample reason to trust his abilities."

"Do not compare me with Eggman's other creations!" Omega snapped, narrowing its optics, "I am far superior to them in every way! I will destroy them all and then I will destroy Eggman himself!"

Bunnie chuckled. "Sugah-bot, how're y'all gonna destroy Eggman if'n y'don't let Tails here fix you?"

Omega sputtered for a moment, and then looked away. "…Concession: I will let him fix my chassis. But I do not want him in my programming."

Tails sighed. "Thanks Aunt Bunnie."

Bunnie grinned, gently ruffling the boy's hair with her metal arm. "Sometimes all it takes is a little Southern charm."

Sally smiled. "C'mon. Let's proceed to the Council."

The two groups walked to the main Council building, and were let inside. They stood before the Council, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy bowing respectfully.

At the head of the Council sat a squirrel that Peach guessed was Elias. He stood up, and said, "Brave heroes, the Republic of Acorn thanks you for your intervention. You've saved a lot of lives, today."

Mario grinned playfully. "Koopa stomping is all in a day's work," he said, idly flicking his hat.

Peach stepped forward, bowing again. "Noble Council, I am Princess Peach, heir to the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is Princess Daisy, my cousin and heir to the throne of Sarasaland, as well as the two greatest heroes of our entire zone, Mario and Luigi, the Mario Brothers."

Dylan blinked. He stared at Mario, and started to say something, when Mario interrupted, adding, "And to avoid the inevitable question, yes, that is our last name, yes, my full name is Mario Mario, and yes, I was teased as a child about it. I got over it."

Dylan blushed and coughed.

Elias chuckled. "Princesses Peach and Daisy, and Mario Brothers, it's an honor to meet you. I am King Elias Acorn, head of the Council of Acorn," he said, going around the table and introducing the council, gesturing to each one in turn. "This is Sir Charles Hedgehog, Rosemary Prower, Penelope Platypus, Dylan Porcupine, Hamlin Pig, and Rotor Walrus, who is a former member of the Freedom Fighters, whom you've already met. My sister Sally, Antoine and Bunnie D'Coolette, Amy Rose, our resident tech master Miles, who also goes by the nickname Tails and who appears to be working on that Eggman robot that's been working with Team Dark, and of course Sonic." He finished off, gesturing to Nicole. "This is Nicole, the resident AI who helps keep this city of ours in working order, and helps keep us safe as well."

Nicole bowed, smiling. "It's an honor to meet you. And thank you once again for your aid."

Peach blinked. "You're a machine?"

Nicole nodded. "I am an advanced computer AI that currently functions as the controlling intelligence for the nanomachines that comprise New Mobotropolis."

Peach blinked and smiled, shrugging. "Huh… You'd never know, honestly. Even with my magic dampened to near nothing, I can tell that you have a soul."

Nicole's eyes widened, and she as well as both Sally and Rotor seemed visibly startled, but not displeased by that. The other Freedom Fighters and Council members showed varying reactions, although none displeased, even from the seemingly perpetually grumpy Hamlin.

"I'll want to discuss that with you later," Rotor said.

Peach nodded. "If you like," she said, smiling politely.

Elias coughed, bringing the meeting back to order. "While we are grateful for your aid, we'd appreciate any information you could give us on Bowser."

Peach nodded, rubbing her temples. "Could I have some tea, please first? It helps me collect my thoughts."

Nicole, still trying to process what Peach meant, blinked, and nodded. "There is a pot currently in the employee commissary. I will fetch a cup. Would any one else like anything?"

After various affirmations to the negative, Nicole vanished. She reappeared a couple minutes later, carrying a steaming cup of tea. Peach smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Nicole."

Nicole smiled. "You're welcome."

Peach sipped her tea for a moment, composing herself. "Before I begin, I need to know this: Who is currently the most powerful evil force on the planet right now?"

Elias and Sally answered instantly, in perfect unison. "Doctor Eggman."

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy looked around at everyone's reactions. Amy nervously clutched her hammer, Antoine's fist tightening around the hilt of his sword. Sonic's normally jovial face visibly darkened, while Bunnie clutched her cybernetic arm. The Council all had expressions similar to Sonic's on their faces.

Peach nodded, sipping her tea. "I can guarantee you, one-hundred percent, that Bowser is seeking out an alliance with this Doctor Eggman right now."

There were some nervous murmurings from the Council. "Bowser… is evil. He's been an omnipresent threat since he was born, which was on the same day Mario, Luigi, Daisy and I were. He's brutal, cruel, unrelenting, and at times viciously cunning. When Mario, Luigi, Daisy and I were just babies, he exiled Mario and Luigi along with their parents to Earth. We managed to fend Bowser off for a while, mainly because Bowser was more concerned with learning ways to be cruel as he got older. Mario and Luigi grew up on Earth, unaware of their heritage and working as plumbers and construction workers until I managed to find Mario and bring him home, his brother coming later. They've been saving our world, our entire Zone, ever since."

"Quite a rep you've developed, Mario," Sonic said, smirking.

Mario just grinned lazily.

Peach sipped her tea, and sighed. "Bowser is more of a fighter than a mage, relying mainly on his Magikoopa forces for spellcasting, but as you can tell he is not unadept at it. He rarely uses it because he prefers to use magic like a bludgeon, when its truest potential can be found in more subtle manipulations. He worships the god Ho'okalakupua, who's name must be invoked whenever he or any Koopa casts magic. Ho'okalakupua will help anyone who asks, although if you're not a Koopa he demands payment in life force, depending on the strength of the spell."

Peach shook her head. "He's also an expert kidnapper. He's kidnapped me two hundred and seventy-eight point six times, forcing Mario to come rescue me."

Dylan blinked. "Point six?"

Peach grinned wickedly. "I managed to get away from him myself one time. After slipping out of his grasp, I took advantage of the Common Male Weak Spot while wearing high heeled shoes."

Daisy, Bunnie, Sally, Amy, and Rosemary chuckled, while most of the men in the room flinched, Nicole just shaking her head.

Hamlin frowned. "Why has he kidnapped you so many times?"

Peach sighed. "At first it was to take advantage of the harmonic connection we all share because we were born at the exact same time. Then it was to try and tap into my connection to Order magic. Then it was for political advantage. After a while, he started doing it just to pick a fight with Mario, or just because he felt like causing trouble, or just for fun, or revenge for being defeated in a fair contest… It became hard to predict his reasoning after a while. Our powers all draw on Order, while Bowser's magic is pure Chaos."

"Which is why he has powers here and you don't…" Sir Charles said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Mario nodded. "We aren't entirely helpless, though. Luigi and I, we're-a good fighters on our own. Daisy's scrappy enough to fight off most-a anything. Peach-a has medical training. Plus, we've brought magical items that work no matter what," he said, opening a pack at his hip and pulling out a handful, including several of the flowers from before, as well as some mushrooms with red speckled caps, mushrooms with green speckled caps, flowers of a different shade of blue, some brownish leaves and some white feathers. "They each-a can temporarily give-a some extra powers, cure-a certain poisons, things-a like that." He pocketed the items again. Rotor made a mental note to ask about the various abilities of the items they brought.

"What can we expect in terms of military power from Bowser?" Rosemary asked.

Peach sipped her tea and sighed. "Magic and monsters. He uses some technology, mainly airships armed with cannonade and flamethrowers, but his main force consists of powerful, hard to hurt monsters. His most basic troops are Koopa Troopas, turtles which can be separated from their shells, and Goombas, which are little vicious mushroom creatures that folklore believes are corruptions of the Toad-folk that populate our world.

"Toad-folk?" Rosemary asked, confused.

Daisy nodded. "Humans are the rarity in our world. The main population of Peach's kingdom and a few outlying regions consists mainly of short humanoids that have mushroom-like caps instead of hair."

Peach nodded. "Anyway, back to Bowser. For a while we had a truce with him, managing to get him to sign several treaties. He confines his attacks to my Kingdom and doesn't use certain spells, such as the Crystal Pillar, we don't invade his kingdom and take his throne from him. For a while it seems that we were establishing peace with him, even friendship. He willingly participated in sporting events we held, and played fair each time… I thought that the war between our kind and his would finally be over, but now…"

Peach closed her eyes, tightly clenching one fist. Mario went up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down.

"…To keep that part of things short, he's broken nearly all of our treaties. His latest attacks, the first treaty he broke, occurred… pretty much everywhere. His most powerful generals are his eight children, Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser Junior are all savage fighters and powerful mages. In the rare moments they cooperate they act as Bowser's generals. Bowser favors his youngest for the most part, Bowser Junior, because he hasn't tried to kill him and take his throne yet."

Luigi nodded. "Those-a brats were the reason we were late in-a getting here. Bowser had-a them all out attacking at random, causing-a trouble at random points around-a the Kingdoms of our world. We only just-a found out about Bowser's plan after we got-a Bowser's second youngest and least loyal child, Larry, to talk to us."

Mario nodded. "He mentioned-a something about Bowser wanting to find-a… some sort of Emeralds?"

The Freedom Fighters and Council members collectively felt their blood freeze.

"The Chaos Emeralds…" Sonic whispered.

Mario nodded. "That's-a it," he said. He looked around the room, seeing everyone's frightened reactions, "…I'm-a taking it that's a bad thing?"

"Aurora protect us," Sally said, "Teaming with Eggman is bad enough… But if he gets the Chaos Emeralds…"

Sir Charles turned to Nicole. "Nicole, contact Tails now!"

Nicole nodded, and closed her eyes. Her lower body flickered into data code as a monitor screen opened in Tails' lab. Tails blinked, looking up from his computer, where he was reviewing Omega's technical specifications.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said, smiling, "I'm just working on Mister Sunshine over here… Guy's got more weapons stuffed in him that what should theoretically be possible…"

"Tails," Rosemary said, "We have a problem. Bowser is after the Chaos Emeralds."

"WHAT!?" Tails yelped, "Oh man…"

"What is the current status of the Chaos Emeralds?" Hamlin demanded.

"We have the Gray Emerald," Tails said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "It's in lockdown at the high security labs. The rest are in the Special Zone being guarded by Feist."

"Correction:" Omega said, "The Green Emerald is currently in the possession of G.U.N."

The Council and Freedom Fighters all stared at Omega in shock.

"G.U.N. has an Emerald?!" Penelope snapped, "Why wasn't the Council informed?!"

Omega, despite only red optics for eyes and no other facial features, seemed to smirk. "Query: Do you let everyone know your efforts to strengthen the defenses of your Kingdom? Do you broadcast it publicly?"

The Council all traded looks, and had to admit the robot had a point. "All right… Still, only two emeralds out. We may end up needing to send them BACK into the Special Zone, however, depending on Bowser and Eggman's actions. Omega, do you think you'd be willing to lead an expedition into the Special Zone once you're repaired?"

"Unwise," Omega boomed, "Feist would most likely… somewhat testy, should I show up again."

Sonic suddenly smirked, knowing where this was going. "And that would be…"

Omega, despite having very little in the way of a face, managed a look of false innocence. "Due to an inability to complete the challenges he set forth, Team Dark was forced to resort to Plan B to obtain the gem."

"Plan B being…" Sonic pressed.

"Me shooting Feist in the face with my entire arsenal while Shadow swiped the gem out of his hand while he was distracted."

Sonic and Tails laughed, Sally facepalmed, while the Council traded various looks of amused disapproval.

Hamlin rolled his eyes. "At any rate…" he muttered, "As much as I hate to admit it, we need to ignore the political ramifications of this for now. We'd look like hypocrites for bringing it up anyway. I move that we work with the United Federation to protect the Emeralds currently in this zone, with the possibility of sending both Emeralds back into Feist's care. I don't like letting all that power be consolidated, especially by someone who's intentions are as ambiguous as Feist's, but he stands the best chance of keeping them out of Bowser and Eggman's hands."

"We need to inform the United Federation anyway and update them on the situation," Sir Charles said, "Motion seconded."

A quick vote was taken, the result unanimous. "Sonic, Sally, if you'd be so kind as to give our guests a tour? And tell them about the Chaos Emeralds and Doctor Eggman as well…"

Sonic nodded. "You got it, Elias," he said, grinning.

The heroes walked out, Peach thanking everyone for their time. Before she left the Council chamber, she turned back and asked, "If it's all right, I'd like to take a look at the Chaos Emerald currently in your possession. I might be able to use it to try and seal Bowser's magic."

Elias looked around the table, getting nods of assent (reluctant ones in some cases) from the other Council members. "Anything you feel might help, your majesty, please do so."

"Good luck you guys," Rotor said, smiling sadly.

Sonic and Bunnie both gave Rotor a thumbs up, heading out into the hallway with the other heroes. As they walked along, Mario asked,

"So… What about this-a Eggman character?"

Sally sighed, and began telling Doctor Eggman's history, from the original Robotnik's takeover, the Roboticizer, the war with Robotnik, the original Robotnik's destruction, RoboRobotnik taking over, the Xorda war and RoboRobotnik renaming himself Eggman, taking the name he had been teased with all this time and turning it into something frightening. Sally told about how each of them had been affected, from Bunnie's partial roboticization and need to replace her roboticized parts with cybernetic enhancements to the fate of the Overlanders Eggman took into his care. She told them about Antoine's father, and what he went through before his death at the hands of Antoine's evil twin. She told them about the Destructix, Doctor Finitevus, Mammoth Mogul, the Weasel siblings, and the Suppression Squad. She told them about the rise and fall of the Eggman Empire, as well as the recent takeover by the Iron Dominion.

"…And that's pretty much it. The Iron Queen is locked up here, Iron King was banished to parts unknown, Eggman has regained his sanity, reclaimed Snively and is working on rebuilding what Iron Queen took from him," Sally finished.

Peach shivered. "My God…" she said.

Daisy was looking at Bunnie's cybernetics uneasily. Something about the description of roboticization disturbed her on a personal level.

Mario and Luigi traded slightly nervous grins. "We just have a talent for jumping into tense situations, don't we bro?" Mario chuckled.

Luigi shook his head. "You're the one who jumps into bad situations, hero boy. Me, I was happy just-a working our plumbing business."

Mario grinned. "Ah, but if-a we never came back to our birth world, bro, you never would have met-a Daisy, now would you?"

Luigi chuckled. "True. There are some good things to this," he said, putting an arm around Daisy, who smiled.

Antoine quirked an eyebrow. "You are being quite, how you zay, nonchalant about zis…"

Mario chuckled. "Honestly? I'm-a used to Bowser being a sneaky little weasel… Er, no offense meant to anyone here who IS a weasel…

Sonic rolled his eyes. "In this case the analogy works. The only two weasels any of us know are a pair of brother and sister mercenaries. The brother would have killed Sal here if a buddy of ours hadn't taken the bullet for her."

Daisy blinked. "Is your buddy all right?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. She and I used to date for a little bit beforehand, but she left the group shortly after the hit on Sally. She's got a new steady guy and is a popular singer now. If there's time, she's got a concert here in a few weeks."

Mario chuckled. "We'll see. Keeping Bowser in line is-a usually a full time job. And as for Bowser himself… Well… I have to be optimistic, otherwise I couldn't go on fighting him."

Sonic grinned. "Sounds familiar," Sally said, elbowing the hedgehog gently.

"Still… Doctor Eggman and this Bowser guy? That's bound to be tough," Amy said.

"We'll defeat him" Daisy said, "Then we'll string 'em up by their ankles over a Piranha Plant garden and make them apologize for being jerks to everyone."

Sonic laughed. "Daisy, I love the way you think."

They reached the lab. They were met by a couple armed guards, who were reluctant to let Mario and company in, but eventually complied when Nicole appeared to confirm the Council's order. They met up with a mouse scientist in the lab where the Chaos Emerald was being kept.

"Ah, Princess Sally. Good to see you," the scientist said.

"Doctor Mausk," Sally said, smiling cordially, "It's good to see you. How goes study of the Chaos Emerald?"

The mouse smiled. "It's quite remarkable, really. Such tremendous potential for use. If we could figure out how to tap into it, we might be able to power the city and its basic functions, maybe even allow Nicole more autonomy."

Sally nodded. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it. But right now, we have more pressing concerns."

"Oh? I confess I've been somewhat wrapped up in my research…" he said.

Sally gave him a brief summary of the situation. Doctor Mausk shook his head. "Such a pain… Creatures like Eggman give honest scientists a bad name, and fools like this Bowser give honest mages a bad name. Well… Normally I would ignore the council, as I supported your brother during the Prower Rebellion, but in this case I must put aside my personal distaste for the Prower family and their little 'creation' and allow you to work with the gem directly."

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. He really wanted to smack this guy one, since his best friend was a Prower, but managed to restrain himself from doing so. He settled for cursing the guy out mentally.

Peach smiled and bowed. Sally, sensing Sonic's discomfort with the doctor's commentary on the Prowers, decided to move the conversation along. "Thank you, Doctor Mausk. If you'll take us to the Emerald?"

Doctor Mausk nodded. "Certainly," he said, motioning for everyone to follow. He led them to a secure room, went through an absurd series of security measures that made the perpetually impatient Sonic want to scream and spin dash things at random, and led them into a stark room. The Chaos Emerald was encased in a glowing forcefield inside armored glass. Mausk entered a code, opening the armored glass and lowering the forcefield, catching the Emerald as it fell out of the container.

"Here you are, Princess… Peach, was it?" he said, handing the Emerald to her.

Peach nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. With any luck, I'll be able to…" As soon as Peach's hands touched the Emerald, she screamed, energy lancing out from the Emerald and surrounding her in a corona of power. She stiffened, floating into the air as the Chaos Emerald floated around her. Mario tried to grab her, pull her out of the energy field, but he was slammed backwards with enough force to dent the wall. Similar efforts from Luigi, Bunnie, Daisy, Antoine, Amy, and Sonic met with similar failure.

Before Sonic's horrified eyes, Sally became caught up in the corona of energy, the Chaos Emerald seeming to reach out and grab her with energy hands as both Peach and Sally became surrounded by a corona of power.

Then they spoke.

"THE CONNECTION HAS BEEN MADE," the two women chorused, "THE BALANCE HAS BEEN STRUCK. HUMAN AND ANIMAL. ORDER AND CHAOS. LET THAT BALANCE BECOME MANIFEST."

Sally, under the full control of the Chaos Emerald, reached out and held the gemstone in her hands. Lightning lanced from it and into Peach's chest, the human princess writhing in agony.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Mario screamed, fearful for his lover's life, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

Dr. Mausk, terrified, shook his head. "I… I don't know! There's never been a reaction like this in all the recorded history of the Chaos Emeralds!"

Mario started to say something else, but Luigi grabbed his shoulder and brought his attention back to Peach. The lightning that had dug into her chest was pulling out, dragging something with it. A glowing pink pearl was emerging from Peach's chest, radiating similar energy to the Chaos Emerald, only more patterned and steady as opposed to the wild energy of the Chaos Emerald.

Peach reached out and grabbed the pearl.

The two spoke again in perfect unison, energy radiating around them. "HUMANS, BEINGS OF PATTERN AND WILL. ANIMALS, BEINGS OF FREEDOM AND INSTINCT. TWO FORCES IN CONSTANT CONFLICT, AND YET WORKING IN PERFECT HARMONY. THE DUALITY MUST BE MAINTAINED. THE OTHER SIX PEARLS OF ORDER MUST BE UNLEASHED."

Before everyone's shocked eyes, both Sally and Peach seemed to assume Super forms. Sally's fur became golden, her eyes turning bright red as her clothes turned green, her hair becoming a fiery aura. Peach's skin darkened considerably, her eyes glowing bright white as she grew angelic wings on her back, her crown expanding and hovering off her head, becoming a halo.

"The servers are the seven chaos," Sally intoned, "Chaos is power, power controlled by the heart. The controller exists to unify the chaos."

"The order is the seven pathways," Peach intoned, "Order is will, will guided by the mind. The traveler exists to unleash the order."

In a flash, the super forms faded, both Sally and Peach collapsing, Sonic and Mario moving to catch the two falling princesses.

"Oh dear," Peach groaned, rubbing her head, "I've fainted twice in under three hours. I can already tell I'm not going to like this adventure."

Sally shook her head, trying to clear it. "That was… intense, whatever it was… It felt like I was linked to the Source of All again…"

Everyone looked at the Pearl of Order still in Peach's hand.

It was later agreed that Amy said it best: "Well this just complicates things delightfully now doesn't it?"

"No kiddin,' sugah… Another set of seven…" Bunnie muttered.

"And with a zurge of energy like zat, zere is a one hundred perzent chance that Eggman at ze very least knows that zomething iz vertical…" Antoine said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Bunnie started to correct him out of habit, but decided against it. _Close enough, _she thought.

Peach frowned. "…There were ten of us born on the same day. The four of us and Bowser are five… which leaves five more…"

Sonic nodded. "…Yeah, but what did it mean? I'm guessing animals also refers to us Mobians and Bowser, but what was all that stuff about balance?"

Peach scowled. "If it means what I think it means, then the human members of the ten born under that star have the Pearls of Order contained within them. We have to figure out who their Mobian counterparts are, and somehow get them to come in contact with a Chaos Emerald…"

Mario looked ill. Luigi groaned softly. "Mama mia… Don't tell me we have to get involved with HIM again…" he said.

Daisy shook her head, chuckling. "'Fraid so, handsome."

Sally frowned. "Maybe you better explain…"

Peach sighed. "Like I said, ten people on my world were born on the same day. Myself, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy are four of them, and Bowser is the fifth. Two of the remaining five, Donkey Kong and Yoshi-ta of the Yoshisaurus clan, are animalfolk like yourself, a gorilla and dinosaur respectively."

"Dinosaur? I thought he was a living garbage disposal with a tongue attached to it," Daisy muttered.

"Snarky remarks later, Daisy, this is kinda important," Mario snapped.

Daisy giggled, but apologized.

Peach rolled her eyes and continued. "Well… If what the Emerald and the Pearl made us say is true, then Donkey Kong and Yoshi-ta will have a stronger connection to Chaos, freedom and instinct, rather than Order, pattern and will, which the Emerald and the Pearl apparently associate with humanity. Which means we have to deal with the remaining three, all humans."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Amy said, shrugging.

Mario grimaced. "Waluigi, Captain Syrup, and Wario. The first is a scheming louse who'll flirt with anything female if he thinks he can profit from it, and is the living definition of sneaky jackass. He doesn't do anything that won't profit him in some way. About the only person he's legitimately kind to his Wario, who accepted Waluigi as his blood brother even though they weren't related. The second has dubbed herself queen of the pirates and has the firepower, raw skill, and brutality to back it up. We sometimes think she may have been a ninja before taking up piracy. And the last and in my opinion the worst, is a greedy, money-hoarding lugnut of a brute who has managed to weaponize his flatulence. I kid you not. In fact, about the only person alive who's as greedy as Wario is Syrup herself. She's just smarter about it than he is."

Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, and Amy all looked appropriately disgusted and baffled at this revelation.

:"Weaponize… his…" Amy stammered.

"But… zat is not…" Antoine added.

"That… That's just…" Bunnie murmured.

Sonic was the first to recover. "People, focus now, horrifying toxic butt gas thoughts later."

Sally shook her head, clearing it. "Sonic's right. We need to start making plans. Eggman's bound to have noticed that surge of power…"

* * *

Meanwhile… The Eggdome…

* * *

A man with a spherical torso sat at a computer, calmly computing several complicated equations at once. The stylish red coat he normally wore lay on one corner of his chair, leaving him only in the practical black bodysuit he wore. Dr. Eggman frowned, staring at the equations for a long moment, trying to understand the surge of data he was getting.

"That energy surge just now…" Dr. Eggman muttered, "What was it?"

He frowned, stroking his impressing red mustache. "It can't be a Chaos Emerald… The surge was too… structured…"

"Master?" a timid voice said.

"What is it, Snively?" muttered Dr. Eggman, "And make it quick, I'm in the middle of something interesting."

Snively gulped, the rat-faced little man stammering for a moment before saying, "T-There's someone here to see you, Master."

Dr. Eggman snorted. "Tell him to go away. Or better yet, kill him. In fact, why didn't you do that in the first place…" Dr. Eggman said, clearly annoyed as he turned around. He trailed off as he noticed Bowser looming behind Snively, an amused smirk on his face.

"The little runt tried," Bowser said. "He failed. Miserably."

Dr. Eggman's mustache twitched in irritation. "Par for the course, then."

"Heheh," Bowser chuckled. Dr. Eggman made a dismissive motion, Snively bowing and running off, muttering to himself.

"What do you want?" Dr. Eggman said, putting his coat on.

Bowser frowned. "An alliance. You may or may not have heard of my efforts in conquering this realm so far…"

"I have," Dr. Eggman said, "Your attack on Station Square was highly publicized. And I'm quite frankly insulted that it's taken you this long to get here."

Bowser sneered. "I had Sonic well in hand until my own personal nemesis showed up. With backup no less. I can't do this alone and am pragmatic enough to recognize that I need to swallow my pride and go for a team up. You and I, we can run the heroes ragged and achieve our overall goals."

Dr. Eggman folded his arms. "Depends on what you mean by 'goals.' I have a general idea of what I want. What is it you intend to achieve with this alliance? Assuming I agree to it and not have you killed for the audacity in trying to conquer a Zone that belongs to me."

Bowser sighed, his expression deadly serious. "A while back, I and three of my enemies were transported to an alternate world where we were forced to fight heroes and villains of other Zones for the amusement of a cosmic entity of sorts. I managed to steal part of this entity's power and become almost godlike in power… Almost being the key word… I was defeated by Mario, my main nemesis, an elven young man who was also a master swordsman, a bounty hunter in a high tech battlesuit who had the raw fighting ability and cunning to back up her arsenal, and this weird pink pixie thing."

Dr. Eggman nodded, understanding where this was going. "And you wish to achieve that level of power again."

Bowser grinned. "I know how to do it, too. When I first discovered this Zone, I found some old legends that I suddenly understood would help me become that powerful again. I thought I could get it by myself, but I underestimated Mario… As I understand it, you have the same bad habit with Sonic…"

Dr. Eggman scowled angrily. "Get to the point, turtle, before I have you made into soup," he snapped.

Bowser smirked. "I'm talking about power greater than Sonic's Super Sonic form. Power beyond just the Chaos Emeralds… I'm talking about turning us into more than just Super Bowser and Super Eggman, I'm talking Giga Bowser and Giga Eggman…"

Despite himself, Dr. Eggman found himself smiling at the prospect, briefly fantasizing about torturing Sonic with cosmic power… Quickly discarding the fantasy, he turned back to his monitor and said, "A tempting offer… But impractical. Sonic by himself is a raw chaotic element. Nearly impossible to predict. I am still working on plans that require exploitation of that."

Bowser grinned viciously. "Did your devices detect a sudden surge in power, earlier?"

Dr. Eggman frowned. He turned back towards Bowser. "…You know what it was?"

Bowser nodded. "There are legends in my world that speak of a Great Power in Balance. Chaos and Order united. In my world, Order magic is prevalent, while I gain my magic from my worship of a Chaos god. You are a force of Order in this world, where Chaos magic is prevalent. When I did research on the Chaos Emeralds, I theorized that there would be a counterpart. And if that surge of magic is any indication, then at least one of the Chaos Emeralds' opposite number has appeared."

Dr. Eggman stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "…Interesting. Then by your theory, if we combine the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and these Order based counterparts, we could achieve these… Giga forms you speak of?"

Bowser frowned, looking a little embarrassed. "Partially… I admit I'm not the best planner… And my chaos god is notoriously stingy with information. At best he just gives you one of those annoying 'vague words of wisdom' that you're supposed to figure out on your own. I'm just certain that the Emeralds and their Order counterparts will play a prominent role."

Dr. Eggman hmmed, stroking his mustache. "…Very well. I will agree to our alliance, so long as we are equal partners in this. Tell me of this… Mario… as well as any of his allies, and I will help you in what way I can with the heroes of this world."

Bowser grinned. "That's the spirit. And if nothing else, we'll cause some delightful trouble for the bozo heroes."

Dr. Eggman chuckled. "True enough."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. City Travels

_**Chapter 3**_

_**City Travels**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_New Mobotropolis…_

_One day after Bowser's arrival…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is the general plan agreed upon," Elias said as everyone stood outside the city, "Since Ixis Naugus was defeated and Robotnik's most recent plot thwarted, there are only two Chaos Emeralds actively in-world. Princesses Sally, Daisy, and Peach, with Antoine, Bunnie, and Luigi as support, will go with Team Dark and the G.U.N. Commander to recover the Chaos Emerald there. Commander Tower has convinced the city officials to release the Emerald into our care to return it to the Special Zone, as well as leave the Pearl there."

"Seems a shame to return it," Rouge said, staring longingly at the Pearl, "It's SO pretty..."

"Don't even think about it," muttered Bunnie and Daisy at the exact same time. Rouge giggled.

Sonic nodded. "And us?" he said, gesturing to himself, Amy, Tails, and Mario.

"You four will enter the Special Zone and inform Feist of the situation. According to what Rouge told us, Feist will force a challenge on anyone who enters to get access to a Chaos Emerald. We don't know how much progress Bowser and Eggman have made since yesterday, and we need to move quickly," Elias said.

Princess Peach nodded. "It's a good plan, your Majesty. And thank you and the council again for providing accommodations for our group."

"Our pleasure, Princess. Your coming here may prove a godsend," Elias said.

Peach smiled weakly. "We'll see, I suppose."

The two groups parted ways, each setting out on their own mission. Commander Tower called for a transport via Nicole, who created a landing strip for it. The Overlander soldiers ignored the fearful and resentful looks the Mobians gave them, waiting for their commander.

Commander Tower, with Team Dark, Sally, and the Mobian/Mushroom delegation behind him, came up and saluted his men. "We'll be giving transport to the Princess and her two guards, as well as the two human princesses and their guard."

"Hiya," Luigi said, waving cheerfully.

The soldiers gave a curious look to the much shorter human, frowning. Luigi gulped and grinned nervously. Daisy patted him reassuringly, and they all got onto the transport, heading for Station Square.

The trip in and of itself was uneventful, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi taking the time to admire the ship, asking questions on how certain devices worked. When they got over the city, however..

*KA-BOOM*

"We're under attack!" screamed one of the pilots. Peach looked out, spotting familiar winged birds throwing all-too-familiar explosives. Flying next to them were drone machines she didn't recognize that were providing them with covering fire.

"I don't recognize the machines," Peach said, "But the birds are Albatosses. They're throwing Bob-ombs."

"The machines are Eggman's," Omega snarled, "I will shoot them out of the sky for daring to exist at the same time as me."

"Let's-a not lose our heads, here." Luigi said, "You got-a any defenses other than the gun-crazy robot?"

The pilot shook his head. "Just some gatling guns," he said, "This is a fast transport ship, not meant for prolonged battle. The Egg Flyers are too fast."

Bunnie smirked, forming her arm cannon. "Don't worry about it, sugah. Me and flappy flap here can handle the Egg Flyers."

Rouge nodded in agreement. "And Omega should be able to shoot down the birds from the hatch."

"I can help-a too," Luigi said.

Everyone looked at him, although only Peach and Daisy seemed to understand. "Super Leaves?" Daisy asked.

Luigi nodded, pulling out a small brown leaf and eating it. A raccoon tail and ears appeared on his body, the Mobians looking at him in confusion. "Um... Monsieur..." Antoine started.

Luigi grinned. "Trust-a me. I know what-a I'm doing."

Antoine frowned. An explosion rocked the ship, sending everyone stumbling about. There was a brief rush of wind as the exit hatch opened. "Whatever you're gonna do," Tower shouted, "Do it fast! Those bomb things the birds are throwing are starting to tear this heap apart!"

Antoine sighed, and give Luigi his sword. "I am trusting you, Monsieur Luigi. I am trusting you to keep my lady safe."

Luigi nodded, accepting the blade. "Don't-a worry. I can save-a the princess just as good as-a my brother," he said, heading for the gate with Bunnie and Rouge, muttering, "...I'm just not-a crazy enough to pick a fight-a with the kidnapper every single time like-a Mario..."

Rouge gave Luigi a confused look. "You sure that you can keep up with us in the air, big man?"

Luigi snorted. "Sure. The Leaf's power will keep me in the air, I just need a running start. Plus, while Mario got-a the jumping skills, I got-a the jumping HEIGHT..."

Bunnie just shook her head, shooting an Egg Flyer out of the air. "Ah'll take your word for it, sugah. Now c'mon!"

One of the soldiers passed Rouge a sidearm as she lept out, catching the wind on her wings. Bunnie's foot jet's fired up, and the cyborg rabbit flew out as well. Luigi took a deep breath, and dashed out the door, spinning his raccoon tail rapidly. To the surprise of the Mobian natives, after a moment of falling, Luigi began to rise, quickly catching up with the others.

"Oh I see," Shadow said after a moment, "It's like how my double's friend can fly..."

Omega snorted. "I'm still trying to logic out how that works," he rumbled, planting himself in the open hatch and opening fire.

Sally sighed, and turned to Antoine. "That was a noble thing to do, Antoine, loaning him your sword."

Antoine grinned weakly. "I could zense it. He acts brave, but he is the zame as me, Mademoiselle. Ze fear is in his heart. But he has learned to conquer it, and cultivate it to his advantage..."

Daisy grinned. She liked this Antoine fellow already.

Rouge and Bunnie flew among the attackers, firing away. Their attackers faltered, and started to scatter, the Egg Flyers the first to recover and return fire. They dodged and weaved through the gunfire, holding their own for the most part, the support fire from Omega helping out greatly. They were a little surprised to see Luigi flying with them, cutting through an Egg Flyer.

"...Sure, fine," Rouge muttered, "As if the helicopter-tailed fox wasn't confusing enough."

"Whatever works, flappy flap!" Bunnie said, blasting a Bob-omb that an Albatoss was holding, the bird squawking in fear and flying off. "Wish I knew where these dang birds keep getting' bombs."

Luigi yipped, a laser beam just barely singing his rear. "What in blazes was-a I thinking?" he muttered. He turned to Bunnie and said, "They're Bob-ombs, a race from-a my world! They can regenerate."

Rouge blinked, shooting a Bob-omb and exploding, sending another Albatoss into retreat. "Wait, these things are a race? Are they mechanical?"

Luigi yelped, ducking an Egg Flyer and slashing wildly at it, sending it careening into a few others with a massive explosion. "Not-a really sure, honestly. They're really nice folks-a, when they aren't-a working for Bowser."

Bunnie and Rouge, still fending off the Egg Flyers and Albatosses, gave Luigi a confused look, when Bunnie felt a Bob-omb hit her in the chest. She grabbed it and looked at it, the Bob-omb, to her surprise, having an apologetic expression on its face.

"DROP IT! DROPITDROPITDROPIT!" Luigi shrieked.

"I'd follow his advice, ma'am," the Bob-omb said, "I'm very high yield."

Bunnie yelped, startled, dropping the Bob-omb, which fell and exploded harmlessly beneath her. "They TALK?" she said, pointing in the direction the Bob-omb fell.

Luigi chuckled, slashing at an Albatoss. "Lot's a stuff on my world does."

Bunnie shook her head, continuing the fight. After a few minutes, the last of the Albatosses flew off, Omega shooting down the last of the Egg Flyers. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief as Bunnie and Rouge traded amused looks.

"Not bad, flappy flap," Bunnie said, smirking.

Rouge sneered. "Not so bad yourself, flop ears."

"Can we save-a the fighting? I'm-a tired and the Super Leaf's effects are about-a to wear off," Luigi said.

"Fine by me," Rouge said, the three of them flying back to the ship. Shadow just nodded to them as they entered, keeping his eyes on Luigi as he went back to sit with Sally and the other two princesses.

"Puits rencontré, mon ami," Antoine said as Luigi handed back his sword, "You fought well out zere."

Luigi chuckled weakly. "Panic-dodging. The best kind of evasive-a maneuvers."

Antoine nodded. "Ah, oui,"

Luigi sighed. "Wish I had-a my magic back, though. It's been way too long since-a I've been without it..."

Daisy smiled and hugged him. "You did fine, hon. And don't worry. Once we find all the Chaos Emeralds and get all the Order Pearls, we'll be back at our butt-kicking best once again."

Bunnie chuckled. "Y'all sound like quite the spitfire, Daisy."

Peach giggled. "She's Sarasaland's very own butt-kicking flowergirl," she said.

"Approaching Station Square," said the pilot, "And none too soon, we took way too many hits."

The ship landed in port, Team Dark and the Mushroom delegation disembarking. Commander Tower led them through a series of high tech corridors, ending at an office where a tired-looking human sat at a desk, the city skyline framed behind him.

"Princess Sally," he said, "It's good to see you."

"As it is with you, Mister President," Sally said, bowing slightly. "And I thank you again for your cooperation in this."

The President sighed wearily, leaning back in his chair. "This Bowser character defeated four of our best as if they were rookies. I'm willing to put aside any problems I may have with New Mobotropolis to help out."

Commander Tower's face remained impassive, although looks varying from annoyance to embarrassment to anger passed over Rouge, Shadow, and Omega's faces.

The President shook his head at them. "I'm not disparaging your skills, I'm just saying that we were all caught off guard. Which brings me to the main point: Information. Judging from the crowns, I'm guessing you two are a royalty as well?" he said, addressing Peach and Daisy.

Peach nodded. "I am Princess Peach, heir apparent to the Mushroom Kingdom. My associates are Princess Daisy, my cousin and heir apparent to the throne of Sarasaland, and Luigi, one half of the greatest defenders of our kingdom."

"Hiya," Luigi said, waving.

The President just stared at Luigi, the green-capped plumber's grin fading. Daisy frowned, and said, "He doesn't look like much, but he's helped stop Bowser from conquering our Kingdoms or outright destroying them several times."

The President sighed, holding up his hand. "I'll take your word for it. Right now, we have business to discuss. Princesses, if you will be so kind as to give me as much information on this Bowser person as you can? Your guards are free to explore the building's rec areas as they choose."

Bunnie frowned. "We were told to take care of the Princesses..."

"Don't worry, flop ears," Rouge said, "We'll keep them safe. You give the plumber here the lay of the land."

Sally turned to Bunnie and Antoine, saying, "We'll be fine. This is the President's office, so it's bound to be the most well-protected place in the city. Plus, Team Dark aren't slouches themselves."

Luigi frowned. "I still don't-a know," he said.

Daisy grinned, and kissed him on the forehead, gently ruffling his hair. "Relax, love. We'll set things straight quick enough."

Bunnie, Antoine, and Luigi headed back to the elevator that took them there, and headed down the tower towards a floor that Rouge recommended. They emerged into an area that looked to be halfway between a training area and a mini-mall. Restaurants and shopping areas dotted the walls, while various arenas with combat simulations were set up. Soldiers and office workers milled about, relaxing and generally enjoying themselves.

Bunnie's attention was drawn to a training course that was attached to the ceiling, a grin coming to her face as she watched the flightpack wearing soldiers fly through the various traps in ever-increasingly difficult stunts. "An air course? Oh ah gotta try this," she said, "You boys gonna be okay bah yourselves for a sec?"

Antoine chuckled. "By your leave, mon amour," he said. Bunnie giggled, and kissed him on the nose.

"See y'all later, sugah! Ah'm gonna see if ah can beat the best time on this little ol' thang..." she said as she dashed off to the lift that led to the aerial course.

"Quite a woman," Luigi said, nodding appreciatively.

Antoine nodded, "Indeed, monsieur. Your Daisy is no slouch herself, eh?"

Luigi chuckled, putting his hands behind his head as he and Antoine went over to the window The other humans and Overlanders in the room gave them odd looks, but payed them no mind otherwise. "You should see her when she really gets going. She's one of the toughest women around," Luigi said.

Antoine chuckled. "I can imagine..."

The two of them stared out over the skyline. "It's-a... hard, sometimes..." Luigi said after a moment.

"Hm?"

Luigi sighed. "...I put-a on a brave face... But I'm always-a so scared... Mario, my brother... NOTHING phases him. No matter what monsters Bowser throws at him, he just goes right in and stomps them all into the ground."

Antoine chuckled. "He and Sonic should get along just fine, zen," he said.

Luigi grinned. "From what I've-a seen of him, I wouldn't-a be surprised." He sighed, leaning on the window railing. "Mario, Sonic... They're both-a heroes. Nothing in-a the world could stop them. Meanwhile, I'm following a step behind, shaking like-a leaf... Always thinking, always wondering... What could be out there? Will Bowser's monsters finally kill us today? Will we mistime a jump and fall into a deathtrap? Will I lose an item's power at the wrong time?"

"What new robots will Eggman throw at us? Will zomeone figure out how to take command of Nicole again? What if zat last lucky shot comes that strikes me down? Will I be unable to protect zose I love? Will ze magic-users out there brainwash my comrades and use zem to kill me?" Antoine added, sighing, "Believe me, I know how you feel. There are dangers everywhere..."

Luigi nodded. "And those pasta-brained heroes just take it as a challenge... Mama mia..."

Antoine shook his head. "It's as if zey don't even realize the risks..." he said.

Luigi and Antoine traded amused looks, feeling a kinship develop between them.

"Heh..." Luigi said, "Looks like we've-a lived the same kinda life..."

Antoine chuckled. "Possibly, Monsieur Luigi. We both carry fear in our hearts... And yet we both carry on, doing what we must..." Antoine looked out over the skyline again. "I once did not, though... I nearly let my fear get ze best of me on zo many occasions, bungled so many missions because of how afraid I was... Looking back on it now..." He clenched his fist tightly.

Luigi nodded. "Me, I used to rely so heavily on my brother. When Daisy's kingdom was-a invaded by the alien mercenary Tatanga, it was-a my brother that saved her, not-a me. We had only just-a met, and I was so-a scared... It wasn't until much-a later, when Bowser got the idea to try kidnapping-a Mario a few times and I had to-a rescue him, that I got-a enough courage to start courting her... I'm still amazed she even gives-a me the time of day..."

"Love works in strange ways, mon ami," Antoine said, nodding, "At first, Bunnie had a crush on Sonic. The best moment of my life came when Bunnie and I first fell in love. Our wedding was a close tie..."

Luigi and Antoine both sighed. After a moment, Luigi said, "Y'know what I think? I think-a our fear makes us the sensible ones. We can save the day, but we're sensible enough not to dash into things without-a thinking."

Antoine smiled, looking up to watch Bunnie having a ball as she raced a hotshot young flier through the air course, both of them getting cheered by the onlookers. "A pleasant way of thinking, Monsieur Luigi. Once we get back to Mobotropolis, we shall toast the thought."

Then the building shook.

Luigi's head drooped. "Naturally," he muttered.

Antoine looked down towards the city. "What is... MON DIEU!"

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi shrieked, both he and Antoine falling on their butts and scampering away from the window as a massive mechanical gorilla climbed up into view. The hulking beast roared, firing missiles from shoulder launchers that shook the building again. Soldiers began evacuating the office workers, several staying and firing at the massive machine, to no effect.

Bunnie flew down from the course, looking over the creature. "What the hoo ha is that?"

Then the cockpit came into view, revealing an irritated-looking Snively. "Oh good, Freedom Fighters. Something to take out my frustrations over that overgrown lizard ordering me around on."

"W-What do you want, Snively?" Antoine said, shakily drawing his sword and facing down the massive mechanism.

Snively sneered. "The same thing you're wanting, I'd wager. The Chaos Emerald stored here. Now stand down, fools. Or I will happily use the Egg Kong to crush you all."

Sally's voice came over Bunnie's comm-link. "Bunnie! What's the situation?"

"Snively's here in a new gizmo. He's after the Chaos Emerald!" the cybernetic rabbit said, keeping her arm cannon trained on Snively, who had begun to climb again. The building shook once more as the Egg Kong punched through a wall, minor tremors from the hand shifting about inside the floors above them.

"Blast it..." Sally said, "All right. Try to keep him busy, or defeat him if you can. We're all right up here, but the exit has been sealed by rubble. Once we can get out again, we'll send Shadow to back you up."

"Right!" Bunnie said, flying out through the shattered window and attacking.

"Anuzzer reason to work past our fear," Antoine said, chuckling softly, "With women like zat around, 'ow can we call ourselves men if we do not rush to fight with zem?"

Luigi smiled, nodding in agreement. "I don't-a see how we can get up to help her, though."

There was little need to worry about climbing, as Snively had apparently already found the Chaos Emerald. He leaped down from the tower, landing on another building to catch himself, shattering some buildings.

"Antoine! Luigi!" Bunnie said, "He got the Chaos Emerald from the lab. Ah'm gonna fly after him! Catch up when you can!"

"HOW!" Luigi asked, but Bunnie, ever the hot-blooded adventurer, had already flown off. "Mama mia..."

Antoine, however, was looking at the wreckage. The way the girders were positioned, they almost looked like... "Luigi, I zink we can grind along these rails, follow the path of destruction to catch up with Snively."

"Rail grinding? You gotta be-a kidding me! We don't have-a any skateboards, and I don't-a know how to skate anyway!" Luigi shouted.

"You don't need them," said a nearby soldier, wincing a little from a piece of rubble that had hit his shoulder. He tossed them a pair of metal covers, "There's a rail grinding track over on the south end of the room. It's mainly for Shadow, but Commander Tower has been having the rest of us learn as well. Put those over your shoes, you should be fine. I had the same thought, but protocol says I have to stay here and help the civilians. You two hold help the cyborg hold him off, we'll be there when he can."

"If you haven't beaten him already," said another soldier, "I may not like you fuzzies but you got a great track record against Robotnik's machines."

Antoine grinned weakly as he put the grind heels on over his boots. "Technically it is Sonic who has ze excellent track record, but I do appreciate ze vote of confidence..."

Luigi mumbled. "We're gonna need it..."

Antoine stepped up onto the broken window. He looked at the distance between the window and the first rail, and gulped nervously. "Well, into ze breach..." he said, and power-leaped out onto the rails, Luigi following behind. They landed roughly and began sliding, nearly slipping off, but once they got going, they made quick time in catching up with the slow-moving Egg Kong.

"This is not so bad," Antoine said as they slid along the track, "I can zee why Sonic likes it zo much."

Luigi grinned weakly. "I'm fine so long-a as I don't look down. Just because I can get better-a height on my jumps than Mario doesn't mean I like bein' so high in-a the air."

"Speaking of looking," Antoine said, spotting Bunnie and the Egg Kong up ahead. The cybernetic southern belle seemed to be doing well, the massive arms of the Egg Kong slow and clumsy. But sometimes, all one needed was a lucky hit. Snively proved that when he managed to strike a solid blow to Bunnie, sending her crashing into a nearby building.

Antoine's blood froze. Drawing his sword and ducking down to pick up speed, he leaped into the air and power dove towards the back of the Egg Kong. As the mechanical ape moved to pound Bunnie flat, Antoine landed on it hard, his blade slamming into a neck joint.

"AGH!" Snively screamed as his systems began to short circuit. He began to divert power away from the damaged areas as Antoine wedged his sword out and ran to help Bunnie, landing roughly as he dropped off the Egg Kong.

"All you all right, ma cherie?" he asked, gently taking her robotic hand.

"Ah think so, sugah. I've taken worse wallopings, and... LOOK OUT!" she said, grabbing Antoine and moving him out of the way as the Egg Kong brought its fist down in a massive punch, shattering the ground beneath them.

Luigi landed next to them as they recovered. "Mama mia..." he muttered, "I hope-a you got any ideas how to beat this-a thing. All I've got left in the way-a of items is some more Super Leaves, and a couple Fire Flowers and Ice Flowers. I don't-a think they're gonna be much-a help against it."

They dodged again as Snively tried to punch them. "This Chaos Emerald is mine, you wretched creatures! I shall prove to Dr. Eggman and that overgrown turtle that I do not need their guidance in getting something done!"

"Y'all need help findin' y'self a hair tonic, Snivles!" Bunnie taunted, prompting a scream of rage from Snively and another wild volley of punches. Bunnie grabbed Antoine, letting him ride on her shoulders and carrying Luigi from her arms as they dodged through the Egg Kong's punches.

"Why in blazes did you get-a him angry?" Luigi screamed, yelping as a punch just barely missed him.

"Look at the way he's fightin,'" Bunnie said, moving out of range of the Egg Kong's punches, "Y'all noticing something?"

Antoine and Luigi both stared at Snively, at the way he was fighting as he lunged for them again and again. Antoine realized it first. "He iz only using ze one hand..."

Luigi blinked, his eyes widening. "Then the Chaos Emerald is..."

"...in the other hand," Bunnie finished.

"How do we get to his other hand?" Antoine asked, "Because I do not zink he is going to let us get zat close."

"The shoulder couplings are weak, ah noticed," Bunnie said, "Ah think if we can damage them enough, the arms'll break right off."

"How, though?" Antoine asked, "Neither of us are Sonic, so we cannot just go around doing le spin dashes and ze like."

Luigi gulped nervously. "I think I have an idea on how to damage the shoulder couplings... But we need your help."

Bunnie nodded, moving out of the way of another attack. "Anything y'need, sugah."

Luigi sighed, trying to calm his nerves. "Get me above-a the arm holding the Emerald," he said, rummaging in his pockets, "and then drop me. I'll-a take it from there. You're gonna have-a to keep him off of me as best-a you can." He pulled out an Ice Flower, giving it to Bunnie. "Eat it. It will-a let you shoot-a ice for a little while."

Bunnie and Antoine traded worried looks. "If you say so, sugah," she said, eating the blue blossom. She shivered, a wave of cold going through her as blue streaks appeared in her fur, her cybernetic arm reconfiguring itself, gaining a missile launcher.

"...That's never happened before," Luigi admitted.

Bunnie grinned. "Looks cool, if'n y'all will pardon the pun, whatever it is. Let's go, sugah!" she said, firing her jets and racing back towards the Egg Kong. She let Luigi go just above the shoulder of the arm holding the Chaos Emerald.

"Fool," Snively sneered, grabbing for Luigi. But as he did, Bunnie fired a missile from her new arm launcher. It struck Snively's hand and knocked it back, freezing it to the ground.

"WHAT?" Snively screamed, "This is IMPOSSIBLE!" He began to try and tug the Egg Kong's trapped arm free.

"HOT DANG!" Bunnie said, laughing. She looked over to Luigi, who was flailing his arms, whimpering as he descended. Having doubts, she turned to catch him, but as she did, Luigi whirled in midair, powerdiving butt first onto the shoulder coupling. The entire arm shook, Luigi being thrown off and back to the ground.

Antoine gulped, suddenly getting an idea that terrified him. "My love," he said, "I cannot believe zat I am zaying this, but I think you should let me try the zame thing on the other arm."

Bunnie blinked. "You sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Antoine said, "But it seems to be working. If we can do zis enough times, we may be able to knock ze arms loose."

Bunnie frowned, but shrugged. "If y'all say so," she said, tossing Antoine

"WAITICHANGEDMYMIND!" he wailed as he fell towards the shoulder of Egg Kong's trapped arm. Whimpering, he tried to remember how Sonic did his homing attacks, and curled up into a ball, spinning himself downward. He crashed hard into the Egg Kong's other shoulder, and bounced off hard.

"How does Sonic do zis every time?" Antoine moaned, staggering about.

"It's-a working, though," Luigi said, "The arms are weakened!"

Antoine looked up, and saw that Luigi was right. The arms looked a bit loose in their sockets, and Snively's furious expression said he knew it.

Bunnie came down again, "Ah think there's enough rubble for y'all to get up on the shoulders y'self. Ah'll keep distractin' them while y'all take out the arms and get that Chaos Emerald!" The three of them dodged back as Snively fired a barrage of missiles, scattering them. He tried to grab at Luigi and Antoine, but Bunnie began firing at him again, coating the Egg Kong in patches of ice. Antoine looked to Luigi, who just chuckled weakly and shook his head. As Snively, frustrated beyond measure, took a wild swing at Bunnie, she dodged out of the way and fired another missile which froze the hands to the side of the building again, leaving him vulnerable.

"NOW, SUGAHS!" Bunnie called. Antoine and Luigi began clambering up the nearby rubble, Luigi having an easier time of it due to his jumping ability. He was the first to get up to the Egg Kong's shoulders, doing a butt stomp on the one he was closest two. Antoine barely managed to get up in time to do another attack, cutting into the wires that held the shoulder together.

Snively, screaming in frustration, tore his way free from the ice, scattering Luigi and Antoine again, Bunnie picking them up and moving them out of harm's way as he tried to pound them again. A pair of gatling guns appeared, and he fired, both Luigi and Antoine wailing in fear and scattering.

"Zis is intolerable!" Antoine screeched, wildly dodging the bullets.

"How in-a the world does Mario do this every-a day without having a heart-a attack!" Luigi whimpered, leaping and dodging as best he could.

Bunnie couldn't help it. She had to laugh. It was just so silly, watching these two heroes running around in a panicky manner. She didn't laugh for long, though, focusing her attention on the gatling guns. As Snively, his face a mask of rage, fired at Luigi and Antoine, she took aim with an ice missile and fired, taking out first one, and then the other gatling gun. Snively snarled, and tried to fire them to break off the ice, but the guns just exploded, damaging the shoulders further. The free arm went limp, and fell off of the Egg Kong, Snively roaring as if he himself had lost an arm. In a rage, he grabbed a nearby piece of rubble with the hand holding the Chaos Emerald and chucked it at Bunnie. The cyborg yelped, and barely managed to duck out of the way.

But even as Snively threw it, he realized his mistake. "NO! THE EMERALD!""

The Emerald, having been thrown with the rubble, fell in a tinkling arc towards the ground. Snively, Luigi, Antoine, and Bunnie all watched it fall, frozen in place.

The instant the gem hit the ground with a tiny clink, Snively, Bunnie, Antoine, and Luigi all dove for the gem. Luigi and Antoine were the closest, both grabbing the gem at the same time.

"GOT IT!" they called.

And then the second Event happened.

A shockwave burst from the Chaos Emerald, slamming into Bunnie and the Egg Kong enough to remove Bunnie's Ice Flower powers and knock the other arm off of the Egg Kong. The pulse of magic triggered every one of Eggman's sensors, Sally, Shadow, and Peach sensing the release of energy as well.

"...They got it," Peach said, sighing in relief, "Luigi and the others have retrieved the Chaos Emerald..."

Sally, stunned by the feeling going through her, nodded in agreement. "I know... I can feel it."

Rouge blinked. "Feel what? All I felt was the shockwave..."

"Something is happening to Luigi and Antoine..." Sally said softly.

Shadow frowned, for the first time noticing the Chaos energy in Sally. He began to wonder... and sat down, concentrating, focusing on the Chaos energy flowing through the battlefield. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Commander Tower demanded.

Shadow shook his head, frowning. "I think... I can sense them... Lately, I've felt more attuned to the Chaos force than before... I think I can tell what's going on in the battlefield."

Everyone traded worried looks. Commander Tower nodded, and said, "Keep us informed. I want to know everything..."

At the battlefield, Luigi and Antoine floated into the air, in a trance as Peach and Sally were before. Luigi's skin darkened, his eyes glowing green, an aura of electricity forming around him, as Antoine's fur turned bright gold, his hair turning long and jagged and... it astonished her to associate this word with Antoine in ANY way... rather badass looking.

"Oh mah gosh..." Bunnie whispered, "This is what happened to Sally-girl..."

"THE COVENANT HAS BEEN MADE. THE SECOND PATH OF ORDER HAS BEEN SET UPON. AS HEALING AND SPEED HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED BEFOREHAND, SO TOO HAS THE POWER OF THUNDER AND THE SWORD," Luigi and Antoine chorused, "LET THE SECOND PATH BE REVEALED."

Energy from the Chaos Emerald, floating in between the two of them in the corona of power than encased them, lanced out and reached into Luigi's chest. Slowly, a smooth Order Pearl was pulled out, the same color green as Luigi's clothes.

The Order Pearl floated forward, Luigi grabbing it tightly, Antoine grabbing the Emerald.

"THE SECOND PATH HAS BEEN REVEALED," the two of them chorused, the aura fading and the two of them crashing to the ground. Bunnie immediately flew over to Antoine to check on him, having enough sense despite her worry to scoop up the Emerald and Pearl first before a furious Snively could grab them, scooting off to a hiding place, leaving Snively to rampage around, screaming challenges.

"Antoine! Sugah! Are y'all okay?" Bunnie asked, cradling her husband gently in her flesh and blood arm.

Antoine giggled slightly. "Strangely good, actually..." he said, "Well rested, like I've slept for ten hours straight and had nozzing but pleasant dreams."

Luigi staggered to his feet, feeling dizzy. "Mama mia... Whatta rush..." he said. He felt a familiar feeling and concentrated, his fists crackling with electricity. "My Thunderhand powers..." he whispered softly.

Luigi grinned. "Let's-a go. This battle just-a got interesting..."

Antoine, feeling much more confident than usual for reasons he couldn't explain, got to his feet with Bunnie's help. "Yes, mon ami. Let us take up our swords and..." he gestured grandly, to emphasize his point, but as he did, a sword of pure energy formed in his hand, startling all three of the assembled heroes.

"...Zat is new," Antoine said after a moment.

Bunnie went wide-eyed, suddenly realizing. "Thunder and the sword... Ahm guessin' that electricity was youah magic, Luigi-sugah... But the sword..."

Antoine blinked. "Vat do you mean?"

"When y'all were in the trance, y'all said somethin' about 'thunder and the sword' bein' revived. Ant, y'all got powers now!" Bunnie said excitedly.

Antoine looked at the energy sword, and then looked at his regular sword, which had fallen to ground beside him. He picked it up and sheathed it, turning to Luigi.

Luigi smirked. "What do-a you say, Antoine? Want to show Snivles here how-a the cowards kick butt?"

Antoine snickered. "Indeed, Monsieur," he said. Bunnie grinned, morphing her arm. The three of them jumped out, revealing themselves to Snively, who began gloating again.

"Ah, so that's where you were hiding," he sneered, aiming the Egg Kong's remaining weapons at them. "Know this, vermin. I, Snively Robotnik, shall not be so easily GAHAG!"

Snively was cut off as Luigi threw an electrical orb at the Egg Kong, sending electricity all through the device. "What in blazes was thaGAH!" Snively screamed as Luigi shocked him again, leaping astonishingly high into the air and throwing more electrical balls. The beak-nosed man panicked, trying to amp up the remaining force-fields on the Egg Kong, but before he could, the cyborg rabbit picked up the coyote, who seemed to be holding an energy blade of some kind, and threw him. As the coyote flew towards him, he slashed with the blade, cutting off one of the Egg Kong's arms in a single stroke, the rabbit flying around to catch him, shooting Snively's canopy with her arm cannon and shattering it.

Bunnie set Antoine down near the Egg Kong's legs, Luigi landing next to him. Antoine began slashing holes in the Egg Kong's armor, Luigi throwing balls of electricity into openings, the Egg Kong sparking and jerking about like it was doing a dance. Bunnie picked up the severed arm and starting smacking the Egg Kong with it, damaging it even further.

Finally, the Egg Kong just fell apart, the damage done by the three of them too much. Snively, in an Egg Pod, snarling and ranting at them at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms wildly.

"_How dare you do this to me! _Do you know what I've been through ever since that damn turtle showed up! You miserable wretches! I will make you suffer! I will make you..." Snively went dead silent as a single strand of hair fell out of his head. Because he had so few left, it was distinctly noticeable for all those watching.

Snively's scream of fear and rage echoed across the entire city, Snively clutching the hair tightly and flying the Egg Pod out at speeds that would impress even Sonic.

Bunnie snickered despite herself. Antoine rolled his eyes. "Philistine. Tried to cook escargot with margarine just to torture me... He dezerves to go bald..."

Luigi blinked in confusion. "All that over a hair?"

"Sugah, he has tracking devices attached to those hairs," Bunnie laughed.

Luigi frowned, still not getting it, and turned to Antoine. "...You were-a tortured by someone-a cooking escargot with margarine?"

Antoine scowled, pointedly poking the air to emphasize his point. "It is a basic rule of cuisine zat you MUST use REAL BUTTER to cook escargot. It is practically a LAW."

Meanwhile, back at the base, Shadow relaxed. "They're okay. They beat Snively and recovered the Chaos Emerald and Order Pearl. The new powers Antoine manifested and the powers Luigi got back helped," he said, standing up.

Sally sighed in relief. "That's good. I was worried," she said. After a moment, though, she noticed Shadow staring at her. "What's wrong?"

Shadow frowned, looking over at Omega, who was busily moving rocks away from the blocked exit, careful not to cause any more collapses. "When Luigi's powers were reawakened, Antoine got abilities too. I am wondering if you got powers when Peach got her abilities back as well," Shadow said.

Daisy grinned widely. "Another power princess? Awesome!"

Sally blinked, looking at her hands. "I don't FEEL any different... Maybe a bit more energetic than usual, but nothing I didn't feel before when I was linked with the Source of All..."

Shadow thought for a moment... and attacked. "H-HEY!"Sally yelped, defending herself as best she could, blocking and parrying each attack.

Peach, Rouge, Daisy, Tower, the President, and Omega were caught completely off-guard by it. They started to react, to try and stop the two of them... and quickly realized they couldn't.

They were moving far too fast.

Both Sally and Shadow were a blur, rapidly kicking up a small windstorm as they fought around the room.

"COOL IT, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Rouge snapped, bracing herself against the desk, caping her wings so she wasn't accidentally blown into the air.

Shadow stopped, smirking a little. Sally, panting, didn't drop her stance. "What was that about?"

Shadow just dusted himself off. "I was right. I knew I sensed it the moment I saw you after the release of the first Order Pearl, and even moreso after the Chaos Emerald awakened Antoine's abilities. You have superspeed now, Princess Sally."

Sally blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I attacked you at full speed, Princess. I'd put you at a little slower than Sonic, but that may be due to the confined space here," Shadow said.

Rouge facepalmed. "Great. Another runner to deal with," she muttered.

Daisy laughed. "Cool!"

Peach chuckled. "It seems you'll finally be able to keep up with that hedgehog boyfriend of yours."

Sally blushed, but decided not to argue the point.

Omega looked at all of them, made a minor note of Sally's new abilities, and went back to work trying to clear the entrance. Soon after, though, GUN soldiers broke through.

"Commander!" shouted the young woman leading the group, sighing in relief. Tower looked, and nodded in approval.

"Ah, Agent Topaz. Good work, all of you," he said, helping clear away the last of the rubble. "Sitrep," he said.

"The only major damage is to the building, and even then it's not that bad. The elevators are still safe and working. In terms of casualties, we got cuts and bruises, a few broken bones here and there, and other than the Chaos Emerald lab, nothing important is damaged enough to be dangerous," she said.

"Good," Tower said, turning to the princesses. "You three good to meet up with your agents and head home? If you head to the airfield, we can provide transport again. I'll radio ahead. Team Dark and I will stay here to coordinate recovery and keep things in order."

Peach nodded. "We are, Commander. And thank you for your hospitality. We apologize for the mess," she said politely.

Tower waved it off. "If anything, it's my own damn fault for not realizing Snively or Eggman would do something this brazen," he said, exiting to start coordinating the rescue troops.

Rouge nodded curtly. "Take care of yourselves," she said, hopping up on Omega's shoulder. Shadow, you mind escorting the princesses to the elevator?"

Shadow nodded, and led the three women out, passing the soldiers as he led them to the elevator they came in through. "I better stay on this floor, see if Tower needs me for anything."

Daisy nodded. "Take care of yourself, Shadow," she said, smiling brightly. Shadow just nodded, waving to her and going back to join the rest of Team Dark. Daisy then sighed, leaning up against the elevator. "Gaah, I'm so jealous. You and Weeg get your powers back, and Sally and Ant GET powers? I feel practically useless."

Peach shook her head. "Your strength of heart is invaluable to me, Daisy," she said, smiling warmly, "This has been a trying time for us all, and I need to rely on your spirit at times to keep us going."

Daisy blushed, scoffing. "Aw, schucks. Make me feel needed, why don'tcha?"

Peach chuckled. "You'll get your powers back in time, cousin. Don't worry."

Sally just looked at herself, trying to wrap her head around the concept of having superspeed. She allowed herself a grin as she imagined the look on Sonic's face when he saw that she could finally keep up with him now. She also started thinking about ways that she could use it strategically. And the fact that Luigi and Antoine were connected...

"Peach?" Sally said after a moment of silence, "I was wondering. If you and I were connected enough to awaken an Order Pearl, and Luigi and Antoine were connected enough..."

Peach nodded, understanding where she was going with this. "...Then there must be others connected with the rest of us."

Daisy gagged, realizing the implications. "Oh ick. That means someone's connected to Wario, Waluigi, and Captain Syrup."

Peach grimaced. "I do not envy whomever they are..."

Sally shook her head. "However bad they may be, we still have to deal with them. Is there any way to make it easy to work with them?"

"No," Peach and Daisy chorused. After a moment of thought, Peach said, "Although Wario and Waluigi can be bribed into cooperating. They change their price every time, though, so I never know what they're going to ask for..."

Sally frowned. "And Syrup?"

"Captain Syrup," Daisy muttered, "It's better to get used to calling her Captain Syrup. Wario's the only one who can get away with just calling her Syrup, and ONLY because he's more violent than she is."

Sally sighed wearily. "Wonderful..."

Peach shook her head. "We'll deal with them when the situation comes."

They got down to the hanger, where a pilot was waiting for them, along with Bunnie, Luigi, and Antoine.

"Howdy y'all," Bunnie said, holding up the Emerald and Pearl with a grin.

Sally smiled. "Good, you're all right. And you got the gems back, excellent."

Antoine sighed. "Yes. Ve have succeeded. Can we go home now?"

Luigi shook his head. "I'll-a second that..."

Peach giggled. "We're done here for now. Let's go home."

Sally nodded, and started towards the ship, when a thought came to her. _Well, why not? _

"Actually," she said, turning towards the open gate, "I think I'll just run back. Bunnie, would you fly with me?"

Peach and Daisy grinned, while Luigi, Antoine, Bunnie, and the pilot traded confused looks.

"Run?" Bunnie asked, confused.

Sally grinned widely. "Shadow sensed Antoine getting new powers when the Pearl manifested. He also sensed that I got something as well."

And with that, she took off, vanishing in a blur of brown fur, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi having to hold their headgear to keep it from blowing off. After a moment, Bunnie laughed and took off after her, firing her jets at maximum to catch up with her.

Everyone just stared after the two of them, Peach and Daisy amused while Luigi and Antoine remained stunned. Peach simply smiled, and said, "Shall we be off?"

Luigi and Antoine nodded numbly. After they got on the ship, Peach and Daisy explained things, although they didn't go into detail about Wario, Waluigi, and Captain Syrup.

After they were done, Antoine said, "Zis is going to get ztranger and ztranger before it gets better, yes?"

Daisy shook her head, chuckling. "Honey, you gots no idea."

_Meanwhile..._

_Earlier..._

Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Amy stood before the Star Posts as Nicole and Rotor calibrated the signals. Sonic was fidgeting, tapping his foot, impatient to begin.

Mario frowned. "You okay-a?"

"I'm just... worried, is all. About Sally. We had a rough time a while back," Sonic said.

Mario shrugged. "She seems like-a the tough sort. Plus, she has-a my brother and those other two with her."

Sonic just shook his head, tapping his foot.

Amy sighed, idly twirling her hammer. "We... had a lot of troubles recently. There was the Iron Queen mess, which resulted in Nicole being mind-controlled by her technomagic. That got a lot of people scared of her. Then Ixis Naugus came along and made people's fears worse, nearly causing a riot. Especially after he made a claim for the throne. And then there was Eggman taking advantage of the coup attempt by attacking with the Death Egg. Nearly killed Sally in the process," she said, silently keeping to herself that she almost wished Sally hadn't survived, a thought she was bitterly ashamed of, "I'm still not sure how we managed to drive them off, but after we did, most of the Chaos Emeralds were taken back to the Special Zone, and a lot of people left New Mobotropolis, too afraid of Nicole to stay."

Mario frowned. "Afraid? Of Nicole? She seems nice enough."

Nicole shivered. "I appreciate the thought. But you have to understand, I have absolute control over everything in the city. 99% of the city is composed of nanomachines that are guided by my will. When the Iron Queen took over my mind, I turned the city against its citizens. When I managed to free myself, and protected myself against her taking over me again, I stayed on as a mole, helping where I could... but fear is hard to get rid of."

Mario frowned. "...But your okay now, right? And she can't take you over again?"

Nicole nodded. Mario shook his head. "Then there's no point in being afraid. Only be afraid when you aren't in control of the situation, but never stop trying to get control regardless."

The Freedom Fighters traded amused looks, liking Mario's philosophy. After a few more moments, Rotor and Nicole finished the calculations. "Okay," Rotor said, "We're all set. Just be careful."

The Star Posts flared to life, creating a swirling portal of energy. Mario shivered, feeling a familiar energy. "Yeah. This is-a how Bowser got through to-a your Zone. There's a gate to the Special Zone in-a our Zone as well."

Tails looked interested at that, but decided to ask about it later. They had to focus on getting Feist to take back the Emeralds and guard them, along with any Pearl that manifested as well. He turned to Nicole, patting his robotic companion. "You linked into T-Pup?" he asked her.

Nicole nodded. "I will monitor you through T-Pup. And... be careful, please."

T-Pup barked happily, as if saying that he'd take care of his creator. Tails chuckled, and picked up the little robot as he and his companions entered the Special Zone.

Almost immediately, the four of them realized something was wrong.

That the landscape was twisted and warped was not new. Sonic and Tails, who had been here before, and Mario, who apparently had experience with the place as well, were not thrown off by the unusual gravity and overall skewed perspective of this particular Zone.

(Amy, on the other hand, was weirded out tremendously. She clutched her hammer close, and had to reorient herself frequently, but otherwise managed to keep herself in check.)

The fact that the landscape looked like a war zone, craters and smoldering wreckage everywhere, however, was new.

Mario was the first to realize. "Bowser and Eggman... They beat-a us here!"

Sonic growled. "Let's go! Find Feist!"

The followed the sounds of the explosions, eventually finding the godlike ruler of this bizarre world in the midst of a battle with both Bowser and Eggman. Eggman was wearing a power of high tech gauntlets, cables that seemed to be siphoning power out of Feist and venting it as green flame wrapped around the panda as Bowser beat the crap out of him, the dragon-turtle's massive fists pounding Feist over and over, his face bruised and bloodied.

"Lowly scum," Feist snarled, Bowser just smirking and punching him again.

"Let him go!" Mario shouted, charging Bowser and drop kicking the lizard in the stomach. Bowser whoofed and fell back, snarling as he noticed Mario there. At the same time, Sonic did a homing attack right in Eggman's face, the coils of his gauntlets retracting. He glared at Sonic, adjusting his glasses as Tails came up to aid the hedgehog, Amy going over to back up Mario.

Bowser just smirked at them. "Oh look, Doctor, the cavalry is here."

Eggman chuckled. "Oh dear. Oh curses. We shall be thwarted yet again," he deadpanned.

The heroes traded worried looks, concerned by the nonchalantness of the villains. As they did, Feist staggered to his feet, badly drained by Eggman's gauntlets. He gestured, and began to summon the remaining Chaos Emeralds to try and restore himself. When the two villains began to grin, Mario frowned.

"HEY!" he said, "Don't-a move!" Mario snapped, flames forming around his fists. "My magic-a works here, Bowser! I can and-a will turn you into-a barbeque turtle!"

Bowser snorted. "If you had the raw stones for that, you would have done it years ago."

Eggman laughed. Sonic sneered. "I'm stronger here too, Eggbreath," he snapped, "Don't you forget it."

"True..." Eggman admitted, "But I'll always be smarter."

The moment that Feist started to link with the Chaos Emeralds, Bowser and Eggman whirled, Eggman firing a massive energy beam from his gauntlets, Bowser shooting a massive fireball. Before any of the four heroes or Feist could react, the blasts struck the Chaos Emeralds. The energies went wild, exploding with intense force, enough to literally knock everyone out of the Special Zone, the Chaos Emeralds flying in all directions, two back with the heroes and two villains into their reality, three into Mario's.

Nicole screamed in pain, clutching her head as her link with T-Pup was overloaded, the four heroes roughly being flung back through the Star Posts, slamming into the control box.

Rotor, groaning weakly, picked himself up and checked on the others. Tails had gotten the least of the blast, but mainly because T-Pup had jumped in front of him. He was already up on his feet, taking T-Pup over to a still-intact workstation and downloading T-Pup's memory and personality core into a storage device before the robot's shattered body broke down completely. Amy had landed on Sonic, but found herself in too much pain to fully enjoy it, and let Rotor help her up.

Sonic and Mario picked themselves up, looks of frustrated failure on their faces. "Well, that could have gone better," Sonic said, coughing and clutching his chest, his ribs bruised.

Mario dusted his cap off, looking over at Nicole, who was recovering from the overload. "Is there-a any way to track-a the Emeralds?"

Rotor and Nicole traded worried looks. "Why?" she asked.

Mario sighed. "Because we-a screwed up. Badly. Eggman and Bowser were already-a there, and scattered the Emeralds."

Sonic nodded. "We need to know where the remaining ones are, and which reality they're in. This is gonna get bad, and get bad FAST," he said.

_Meanwhile..._

_Elsewhere..._

Eggman and Bowser were launched roughly into Eggman's underground fortress, landing in a rough heap near a monitor. Bowser had retreated into his shell, which spin wildly for a few moments before coming to a stop. Eggman landed upside down, but with a pleased expression on his face. His experimental power gauntlets had survived almost completely intact.

Bowser, once he stopped spinning, poked his head out of his shell, chuckling. "Well, that was interesting," he said.

Eggman stood up, straightening out the crick in his back, and turned to his monitors. "It's as you expected," he said. "Four went to your world, two landed in mine."

"We'll get those first, then," Bowser said, picking himself up.

At that moment, Snively ran in, sobbing about his hair. "Doctor Eggman! Doctor Eggman! My hair... my precious hair!"

"No one cares, runt," Bowser snorted.

"Indeed," Eggman agreed. "What about your mission?"

Snively gulped nervously. He was angry that his worries about his fallen hair were ignored, but he wasn't about to do or say anything with Bowser there. "I... they got the Chaos Emerald, sir. The cowardly coyote and the skinnier plumber also manifested a Pearl."

Eggman grinned. "Excellent."

Snively stared at them incredulously. "W-What? But..."

Bowser patted Snively condescendingly. "Now now, don't you worry your balding little head about it, pipsqueak. Now shoo. The adults are talking," he said, roughly pushing him out of the room, ignoring his indignant sputters. He shook his head as he walked back to Eggman. "I swear, I don't know how you put up with him," he said, one taloned hand rubbing his temple.

Eggman snorted. "He makes me laugh. Especially when he tries to betray me. It's so cute, as if he actually stood a chance of usurping me."

Bowser laughed. "True, true... But you're gonna need more competent minions than Sniffles there. I have my kids, backstabbing little tykes, but we need support if we're going up two sets of heroes. Especially to carry out our overall plan."

Eggman sighed. "I do have a group of eight in mind," he said, "But they wouldn't be minions. More allies... and only if I can convince them or intimidate them into joining." He called up the files.

"...Interesting," Bowser said, "Especially that one woman... You sure you can convince them? According to these dossiers, several of them hate you."

Dr. Eggman just grinned. "Some will be easier than others, I admit. Lien-Da, for example, already works for me. But I think I can manage to gather them all for this."

Bowser grinned viciously. "An alliance of evil. I love it."

Eggman nodded, idly stroking his impressive mustache. "And once all the Pearls have been made manifest, we will claim them, the Emeralds, and all the powers they possess, for ourselves."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
